The Other Garwin
by KatskiPennywise
Summary: The events of The Covenant with Rihannah Garwin too. She doesn't have the Power but she's still a huge part of the Covenant. AN: I own nothing but my OC
1. Party Time

I stood on the edge of the cliff, staring out onto the party below. Pogue and Caleb were muttering about Reid being late, yet again, and Tyler and I were making a bet on who had kept him so long. "I'm telling you Ri, it was the blonde waitress from the cafe, Jenny or Jaime or something?" I chuckled and shook my head, "Jaime. And it wasn't, it was the brunette cashier from the grocery store, Karen." As we laughed and argued, we didn't notice the blonde bombshelle that was Reid Garwin stroll towards us. "What's up fellas, Ri." He greeted, nodding at Caleb and Pogue, bumping fists with Tyler and pulling me into a hug. "Hey where were you? We stopped by to give you a lift." Tyler asked, shooting me a quick grin. "Had things to do." I snorted, and Reid looked at me curiously. "Jaime or Karen?" I tilted my head, waiting for an answer. "Karen. But that's not why I was late! I seriously had things to do!" I laughed and held my hand out to Tyler, "20 bucks Baby Boy, cough it up." Tyler scowled at me and I poked my tongue out at him, making everyone laugh. "So, how's the party anyway?" Reid asked us, peering over the cliff edge at the bright lights of the fires below. "Dunno, just got here" Pogue shrugged, not really too interested in the annual end of summer party at the Dells. "Well hell boys, Ri, let's drop in." Reid smirked, his eyes flashing fire and black as he let the Power take over. He stepped off the cliff and I could see him land gracefully a couple hundred feet below us. Tyler and I shared a glance before he grinned, "Oh shit yeah" He exclaimed, pulling me close to him before we both fell backwards off the edge of the cliff to join Reid.

Perhaps now would be a brilliant time to properly introduce myself. My name is Rihannah Meridith Garwin. Yes, this means I am Reid's sister. His twin actually, 23 minutes younger than him. I've grown up within the Covenant of Silence, though I don't actually possess the Power like the guys do. Me and Reid are ridiculously close, and I generally act as a mediator between him and Caleb. I'm a lot like Reid in many ways, we both share a love of mischief, pranks, and screwing with Aaron Abbott, but unlike him I'm a little more mature. I've been Tyler's girlfriend since we were 15, nearly 3 years now, and we sometimes go on double dates with my best (female) friend Kate and Pogue. Tyler was my first kiss, the guy I lost my virginity too, and the first and only guy I've ever said "I love you" to. Nearly losing him because of Chase Collins nearly killed me...

Tyler and I both high-fived Reid when we landed at the foot of the cliffs. "Sweet come down Ty, Ri" Reid complimented. We grinned and I kissed Tyler lightly on the cheek. "Come on, I wanna go dance...or screw with Abbott, whichever comes first." The guys laughed and we strolled towards the party, Pogue and Caleb just behind us. I was in the middle of a conversation with Reid and Tyler about what reid had been doing to make him so late, when a small, dark haired tornado of energy ploughed into me. "Ri-Ri!" A voice squealed. I giggled and hugged the girl, "Katey baby, where have you been all my life?" She gave a peal of laughter and lifted a chunk of my hair. "Different. When did you do it? It's totally hot." I laughed. "Yeah I was bored of being a blonde, I did it this morning, Tyler was so shocked!" She laughed and Tyler nudged me playfully. "Yeah, you would be too if you went to sleep next to a hot, platinum blonde and woke up next to a girl with dark brown hair and bright, electric blue flashes. Which, by the way, make you look even hotter than before." I blushed a little and kissed him. "So, who's this Kate?" I asked, gesturing towards a cute blonde girl, "This is Sarah Wenham, my new room mate." Sarah smiled shyly and I grinned at her. "Nice to meet you Sarah, I'm Rihannah, or Ri Garwin, and this is my boyfriend Tyler Simms, the blonde guy on Tyler's right is my brother Reid, biker boy here is Pogue, Kate's boyfriend, and the tall, dark, handsome one is Caleb Danvers." Sarah smiled at him, and he smiled back, somewhat shyly for him. I chewed my lip to hide my smile, Caleb liked a girl, and for once she liked him back, without knowing about the whole 'Sons of Ipswich' thing. Sarah opened her mouth to say something, before she was rudely interrupted by a girl with slightly frizzy red hair, and a superior smile. "Hi Caleb, how was your summer?" Kira Snyder purred, her back to Sarah. Before Caleb could reply, she spun to face her. "Hi I'm Kira." She said, voice dripping in false politeness. "Sarah." Sarah smiled, I stiffened, I hated Kira, and here was Sarah, sweetly believing she was actually being nice. Tyler tightened his grip around my waist slightly, making sure I didn't do something stupid and slap Kira. "Oh right, from the Boston Public?" She sneered, Sarah nodded, her smile faltering slightly at kira's tone. "Tell me, how does one go about getting into Spencer from a public?" She asked in a uperior tone. "Oh screw you Kira, get lost and leave her alone." I snarled, Kira span to face me and growled back "Listen Garwin, don't think just because you're boyfriend is her I won't-" Caleb cut her off. "Why don't you just give it a rest?" He sighed. Aaron Abbott stepped between us all, pushing Caleb back. "Why don't you give it a rest?" I pulled free from Tyler and took a step towards Aaron. "She started it." Aaron rolled his eyes and leaned towards me totry intimidate me. I didn't step back, but I could sense Reid and Tyler both step forward, flanking me. Before anything else could happen, a new guy appeared and held his hands up between us all. "You were being kinda bitchy." He said to Kira, earning him a dirty look. "You posers make me wanna puke!" Aarons friend Bordy laughed, funny how he could act all tough now he knew the fight wasn't gonna happen. I stepped back into Tylers arms and gave Reid a small nod. Seconds later Bordy projectile vomited all over Aaron's back. Kira smacked him around the back of the head, berating him, whilst Reid, Tyler, Pogue, Kate, Sarah and I laughed. As the tension wore off, we all began talking, and I leaned my head back onto Tyler's chest, swaying a little bit to the music. Unfortunetly, our night was cut short with one phrase from the DJ, "Cops, headed this way down Old Dell Road!"


	2. A Bumpy Ride

**AN: First – I own nothing except my OC Rihannah and any events that were clearly NOT in the film. I wish I owned The Covenant, if I did, I'd be drooling over bikes all day with Pogue and then partying all night with Tyler :) **

**Second – A MASSIVE thankyou to TeamKendallBTR-TeamEmbryCall and LadyRanger91 for reviewing, it means alot.**

At the DJ's words, Reid and I groaned. "Stupid freaking cops!" I shouted, and he nodded furiously. "They always ruin the parties." He grumbled, making everyone laugh at us. We walked quickly back up towards the woods where Tyler had parked his Hummer earlier, Pogue and I arguing playfully about who was getting shotgun. "I'm older, I get it." Pogue chuckled. I grinned and shook my head, "Uh-uh, I'm the girlfriend, I get it." We continued like this all the way to the car with no interrruptions. Kate had already told us she was just going straight to the dorms to sleep, bless her little cotton socks, she couldn't always party as hard as us. I could hear Caleb behind us making friends with the new guy. "Caleb Danvers, it's good to meet you man." "Chase Collins, nice to meet you too. I thought me and that guy were gonna go at it, his friends puking sure came at an opportune time" He said, and I giggled, hearing Reid's cocky, "didn't it though" to Tyler. We rounded a corner and cut through some trees, bringing us into a small clearing where a few cars inluding Tylers Hummer and Sarah's beat up rust bucket were parked. "SHOTGUN!" Reid shouted and Used to unlock the door, hopping inside. "Reid! That's so unfair, you know I called shotgun." I whined, pouting at my brother. Chases laughed and turned to Pogue who was shaking his head at us, "They always like this?" He asked. Pogue nodded, his grin having faded slightly. "Yeah, we all are with Ri, but being twins they're the closest of course." Chase nodded to, and I saw him give Reid and I a look that made me nervous, it was dark, and there was something behind his eyes I couldn't explain. I shook it off as I got in the Hummer, plonking myself heavily on Reid's knee. "Ha! That'll teach you." I smiled smugly at him before he tickled me, making me shriek. Pogue, Tyler and Caleb laughed as they got in the car, and Caleb helped me clamber into the backseat to avoid any further tickling from Reid. I noticed him give Sarah a small smile and wave before closing his door and nudged Pogue who grinned. "Sarah wants you man." He crowed, making reid scowl. "Thats bull-" I cut him off. "She's not your type Reid, she's actually intelligent enough to hold a conversation about something other than how awesome you are." We all laughed, including Reid, who flipped me the finger and poked his tongue out at me. Our laughter was interrupted by Sarah sticking her head out of her car, "My car won't start!" She yelled, panicked. "Hop in with us." Tyler called back. "I'm not surprised it won't start, it's a crap car. And Ty, baby, where the hell are they meant to sit, there ain't enough room for 3 of them. Sure Kate and Sarah can sit on Pogue and Caleb's knees, but what about Chase? He's not sitting on me that's for damn sure." I said, and Pogue shot me a curious look. "I can fix it for you." Reid said, just loud enough to carry. "Reid, don't!" Caleb warned. I rolled my eyes, "Cale, leave him, he can do what he wants." Reid hopped out the car and strutted over to Sarah's, opening the hood and peering in. We watched him Use and wait a second before telling her to try again. The sound of the engine flooded the clearing, and she grinned in shock. "Thank you!" Reid gave a half bow, cocky as ever. She sped off, and he made his way back to the Hummer smirking.

"Reid, sirens, move it." I hissed at him and he jerked his head up. "Move over Baby Boy." He demanded. "But it's my car!" Tyler moaned. I put my hand on his shoulder, "Yes it is but Reid is-" Caleb cut me off rudely. "Move over Baby Boy, now!" he barked. Tyler did as he was told and Reid leapt in the drivers seat, his foot on the accelerator before he even had his door shut. He sped through the woods, weaving through trees as easily as he drove on the highways. The cops were, by now hot on our tail, and Caleb sighed, "Alright, we better pull over." He sighed, slumping in his seat. I snorted and Reid laughed. "Sure _that'll _impress Harvard." I laughed with him, "He's right, we should-" Caleb cut me off for the second time that night. "Fine. Hey, cut across Marblehead, we might as well have some fun while we're at it." I glared at Caleb and poked him hard in the arm. "Hey, what's with you cutting me off everytime I open my mouth?" I demanded. He gave me a hard look. "Not now Rihannah." I scowled deeply and leaned on Pogue's shoulder, sulking. Caleb never cut me off, and he never called me Rihannah, none of the guys did unless they were mad or something was wrong, I was always Ri, or Ri-Ri, or to Pogue Baby Girl. We cut across Marblehead, speeding towards the cliff. The ride was bumpy, and I found myself jostled between Pogue and Caleb. Tyler, Reid and Pogue were cheering and whooping. Their laughter filled the Hummer, but did nothing to ease the tension between me and Caleb. I sat silently fuming, and he sat staring ahead of him, clearly unhappy about the turn of events. "Okay boys, are we ready?" Reid asked, quieter. Pogue spoke up, "Come on Caleb, it's gonna take all of us." My head shot up, and I knew fear filled my eyes. I knew we were cutting across Marblehead, but I hadn't realised what the guys had planned. "You're taking the car over?" I whispered. Tyler heard me and reached his hand back to hold mine awkwardly. "It's okay Ri, we'll be fine, I promise." He turned to smile at me before letting his eyes bleed black, a sure sign the Power had taken over. Reid and Pogue's eyes were black too. I didn't look at Caleb, deciding I was too mad at him for being mad at me. The cops behind them started frantically beeping their horn as we drove closer and closer to the cliffs edge. For a moment all was silent in the car, then Reid shouted, "Harry Potter can kiss my ASS!" and the boys all cheered loudly with him as we flew into the fog. I screamed as we went over, plummeting towards earth for a long second before the boys' Power lifted us back up, and over the head's of the cops.

They had got out of their car and were using flashlights as they cautiously peered over the edge of the cliff. One was muttering wildly into his radio and the other ran his hand through his hair. The Hummer landed with a loud thud behind the patrol car and the 2 police officers spun around, identical looks of disbelief and relief on their faces. I couldn't help but laugh along with the guys and give the officers a quick wave as Reid spun the car and raced back towards Spencer.

As we piled out of the Hummer at the other end, Tyler pulled me into a hug. "Hope you weren't too scared Babygirl?" He asked, concerned. I smiled and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Nope, I knew you'd keep me safe." He smiled back and pulled me into a longer, deeper kiss, one that left me gasping and caused Pogue to make fake vomiting noises. "Alright kids, get a room!" He joked and I swatted his arm. "We have one thanks, it's not our fault you won't bugger off and let us get to it!" I shot back. He rolled his eyes and held him arms out. "Come here Ri-Ri, give me a hug and then you can go back to Tyler." I grinned and jumped into his arms, letting him spin me around like when we were kids. Reid snapped a picture on his cell phone and chuckled. "You 2 are such kids. I'm off to bed dudes, see you tomorrow." I nodded and gave him a hug. "Sweet dreams bro, I love you." I whispered in his ear. He kissed my forhead. "I love you too sis, for always." Everyone started calling goodnights to eachother, bumping fists and hugging. "Goodnight Cale-" "Yeah whatever. Night." Caleb interrupted me yet again, stalking off towards Pogue's bike to get a lift home. I stared after Caleb as Tyler came up behind me and put his arm around my waist. "Want me to walk you back to your room Babygirl?" He asked. I nodded, trying hard to fight the tears that unexpectedly sprung up from Calebs rejection. It hurt to know one of my 'brothers' was so angry at me, and I couldn't understand why. "Stay with me tonight?" I whispered. Tyler turned me around and looked at me closely. As always he knew what was wrong with me straight away. "Ignore Caleb okay? He's probably on his period or something. And of course I'll stay with you, you know I will." I smiled, and he stroked my face softly. "I love you Tyler Simms." He kissed me, and whispered against my lips, "I love you too Miss Rihannah Garwin."

_No P.O.V_

He stood in the trees, watching the 2 figures ahead of him with interest. An evil smile lit up his face as he listened to them. "I love you Tyler Simms." They kissed, and his smile broadened. "I love you too Miss Rihannah Garwin." They walked in the direction of the dorms hand in hand and he stepped out of the shadowed area in between the trees, letting the moonlight bathe his features in an eerie white glow. "Bingo." He whispered.


	3. Arguements And Arcades

**AN: First off, I still don't own The Covenant. It's really rather bad times for me :'(  
Second, TeamKendallBTR-TeamEmbryCall thank you for reviewing me again! I'm so glad you're enjoying it, so I'll try and keep the updates fairly regular for you :) **

The alarm screeching woke me up the next morning and I groaned. Stretching, I realised Tyler's side of the bed was empty. Empty but still warm. Now, I am not a morning person, never have been. It's one of the million things Reid and I have in common. So even with the knowledge Tyler's side of the bed was warm, I still thought he'd stayed in his own dorm. I fumbled with the alarm clock, knocking it off the nightstand in my attempt to shut it off. Luckily it survived the fall, though it did finally stop screeching at me. Naturally, once there was silence in the room again, I snuggled back under the duvet, hoping for more sleep. I was drifting off nicely, when my dorm room door opened, a way too cheerful Tyler strolling in with a paper bag smelling of bagels and bacon, and a little tray with 2 styrofoam cups in. "Hey Babygirl, thought I'd bring you breakfast. Bagels with bacon and cream cheese, and tea." He put his spoils down on my desk across the room, then came and dropped a kiss on my forhead. I mumbled my thanks, then rolled over to sleep some more. Like I said, seriously not a morning person. Tyler chuckled, "you are so much like your brother sometimes Ri." I made some non-commital noise in my throat to agree, and he whipped the duvet off me, leaving me exposed to the cool air of my room. "Tyler!" I whined, groping for the duvet. "Don't be mean, it's cold!" He laughed and rolled his eyes at me. "Go get a shower and get dressed, eat your breakfast then you won't be cold." I poked my tongue out at him, laughing slightly. Evem in my tired state his laugh was contagious. "Hey, if you're quick, we might even be on time to meet the guys today, you know shock them with both Garwins being on schedule for once." He added as an afterthought, teasing me. I stopped laughing and bit my lip. He caught my expression and his tone softened. "Babygirl, Caleb was just being pissy last night because of Aaron and Kira. He took it out on you and he shouldn't have, but he'll be fine with you today okay?" I met his gaze and nodded softly. His face split into a heartmelting grin and he kissed me. "Okay. Shower. Breakfast. Clothes." He paused and then kissed me again. "In that order." I laughed. "And you say I'm like my brother Ty." He grinned some more and shrugged, "But you love me for it." He quipped. I rolled my eyes and crawled out of bed, grabbing my towel from the back of my desk chair, where Tyler had kindly laid it out for me. "I'll be 10 minutes sweetie, make sure you're ready." I smiled at him, and quickly stripped out of my pajamas, wrapping my fluffy white towel around me. My gaze dropped to the front of his jeans and I bit my lip. He stared at me, eyes burning into me and I laughed lightly. "Shower time." I sang, opening my door. He groaned and I laughed again. "10 minutes Tyler, 10. I love you." I ran out of the door before he could stop me, laughing at his current state. As I was practically skipping towards the showers, I heard him call after me down the hall, "I love you too Ri."  
After my shower I headed back to my room. We had an hour for me to get breakfast and get dressed. Since I always wear jeans, some form of tee-shirt or wife-beater and a hoody when we're not at Nicky's or a party, I knew we had more than enough time. The shower had woken me up and I bounded into the room. "We're going to be on-" I was cut off by Tyler's lips crashing down on mine. His eyes bled black as he Used to shut and lock the door, pushing me back towards the bed, lips never leaving mine. His hands roamed by body, exploring under my towel and I shivered deliciously from his touch. He gasped into the kiss as I slid my hands under his jeans, pushing them over his hips. We fell back onto the bed and, well you can guess the rest. Afterwards, I lay on his chest, both of us panting. "What were you saying as you came in?" He asked, tracing circles on my bare back with his fingers. "Oh, it doesn't matter now, we're not going to be on time anymore." I replied, mock pouting. He raised and eyebrow and kissed me deeply, pulling me closer to him. "Complaining?" He grinned. I shook my head and kissed him back, harder. "Never." We were interrupted by my cellphone going off, _OPM – Brighter Side _indicating it was my brother. "Oh crap. Busted." I muttered. Tyler laughed. "I'll get it, you get dressed, you can eat your bagel in the Hummer." I dropped a kiss on his shoulder and hopped off the bed, before scrambling through my underwear drawer to find a matching set of black lacy frenchies and a black lace bra. I pulled them on, followed by black skinny jeans, a tight black wife-beater, black and white stripy socks and black boots. The tops of my socks peeked out, as I never tied my boots all the way up. I gathered my hair in a messy bun, slipped on Tylers Spencer swim team hoody and grabbed the black fingerless gloves I stole from Reid. Tyler was still talking to Reid as I carefully applied my eyeliner, smoking my make-up to make my dark blue eyes pop. A slick of cherry chapstick and I was done. I turned to Tyler and he grinned at me, pulling faces at Reid over the phone. I giggled. "Yeah yeah Reid. Listen, she's ready now okay? We'll be there in 10." He paused then nodded, "Sure thing. Okay later bro." He handed me my cell phone and I slipped it in the pocket of his stolen hoody. Grabbing the bagels off the desk we headed out the room and towards the parking lot. "What did Reid want?" I asked, curious. He shrugged nonchalantly, "Just warning us that Caleb is gonna have a bitch fit we're late, usual really." I nodded, relieved. It was routine that every Sunday Caleb would bitch at either me or Reid for being late, but we'd already be forewarned by our sibling, so we could smile and nod, not paying attention to whatever Caleb was saying. By now it was more a habit than Caleb actually being mad, and we always planned to meet half an hour earlier than we needed to, just to give me and Reid a chance. Tyler and I didn't walk too much on the way to meet the guys, I was too busy stuffing my face with bagel to make conversation. Lucky for me, Tyler waswell used to us Garwins and our 'food time is quiet time' attitude, and just put a CD in the player. We got to town in less than 10 minutes, due to Tyler and his slight bending of the speeding laws. Jumping out of the Hummer, we strolled hand in hand to the cafe where we were meeting the others and were met at the door by Reid, who was holding a mug of tea. "Here you go Ri, Ty you have coffee inside." I wrinkled my nose at this, coffee to me being one of the singular most disgusting beverages known to mankind. Give me tea anyday, no sugar and just a tiny drop of milk. "Cheers Reid, but why you out here?" He grinned sheepishly and gestured to the window, I glanced through and saw a very unhappy looking Jaime shooting Reid baleful looks. "Oh." I said and he nodded. Tyler rolled his eyes, "Man up dude, let's go inside, it's cold out here and I want coffee." I giggled and Reid narrowed his eyes at being told to 'man up', but nevertheless we walked into the cafe and to our usual table.

I had barely reached the table when Caleb stood up. "We need to talk." He said to me, before stalking off towards the door again. I groaned and turned to follow him, telling Tyler I would only be a minute. The bell above the door jingled merrily as I stepped back out into the cold October air to speak to Caleb. "What's up?" I asked, as casually as I could. My heart was racing, I knew from his expression he was beyond pissed at me, and to be honest, I was scared. "Rihannah, _you _are 'what's up'. You and your idiot brother in there! You both know what the Power does if you abuse it, yet he abuses it, and you, Rihannah you let him!" My jaw dropped slightly and my gaze gardened. "You listen to me Caleb William Danvers. I let Reid Use his Power as he wishes, because it isn't my place to stop him. Yes, before you say anything, I am his twin and therefore should stop him. But I love him way too much to lose him, and if I try to make him stop using, we both know that's what'll happen. He'll get mad and we'll fight. After the last time, I don't want that to happen again." Calebs face softened as I reminded him of what happened nearly 3 years ago, when Tyler and I first got together. Reid was not as thrilled as we thought he would be, and it damn near tore the whole Covenant apart. Garwins have always been stubborn and Reid and I are no exception. For the best part of 2 months we didn't speak, didn't even look at eachother, unless it was to argue. He wouldn't talk to Tyler, and barely spoke to Caleb and Pogue, knowing that they supported us, thought we were good for eachother. I was a wreck, and so was he. I stopped eating, couldn't sleep, and he Used more than ever. We only started talking again because Tyler broke up with me. 

_Flashback_

"_Ri, we can't be together anymore. I'm sorry." Tyler looked down as my blue eyes filled with tears. I tried to ask him why, but I couldn't seem to make my voice work. "I love you, okay. I'm not sure when I started loving you, or even when I realised it, but I do, I love you more than anything, and that's why we need to break up. I can't stand seeing you so upset and hurt because of me. It's my fault you and Reid haven't been talking and I'm so, so sorry. We can still be friends though, and you can have Reid back. I wish things could be different but-" I cut him off, tears now running steadily down my face. "But I love you Tyler. I can't lose you, I've already lost Reid." I cried harder, sobs shaking my body. Tyler pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry Ri, but we have-" _

"_No you don't." Tyler was cut off again, not by me this time. "Jesus Ri, you look a mess." Reid said softly as he stepped cautiously into the room. And I did. I've always been slender, but my lack of eating had left me gaunt, I had bags under my eyes from not sleeping. My hair was limp, my skin sallow. I was nothing like the girl I was before, and I knew it was because I didn't have my brother. "Listen guys, I've been a jerk. Worse than a jerk, and I'm sorry. I don't even know why I've been acting the way I have, I mean Tyler, you're my best friend, though I know I haven't been acting like it. I know you would never hurt Ri. I should have seen it before, how good you are together but I didn't. I'm sorry. Please, just don't, don't break up, not because of me. Ri, can you forgive me? I love you baby sister, for always." I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms round his neck in a tight hug, laughing now as well as crying. "Reid Joseph Garwin, don't you ever do that to me again!" I snarled. "I love you okay? You're annoying, stubborn, a total jack-ass, but you're my brother and you mean the world to me." He smiled and kissed my head. He looked at Tyler who grinned shyly and nodded. Clearing his throat, he stood up, running his hands through his messy blonde hair. "I erm, I'm gonna tell the guys I apologised, maybe say sorry to them too. See you at lunch?" I nodded at him and he left, leaving me and Tyler alone again. The air was tense, practically crackling with emotion. "You said you love me." I whispered softly. He nodded. "I do Ri, I really do." I smiled and kissed him. "I love you too."_

Tyler and I acted as if we'd never broken up, after all, less than half an hour apart doesn't count. Reid apologised to Pogue and Caleb, and all was well again. But ever since then, Reid and I were careful not to argue, knowing how hard it was. Caleb sighed. "Rihannah. Ri. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't get as mad as I do, I just don't want to see Reid end up like my dad." I sighed as well, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know Cale, but Reid, he's always been stubborn. I promise though, he won't end up like Uncle William." We hugged and strolled back into the cafe. As he closed the door I just caught him whisper, "I hope not."

A couple of hours later, we all headed into town. Pogue skipped off to get his bike tuned up, and I knew Kate was going to be pissed. Caleb had some errands to run for his mother and Reid, Tyler and I decided we would go to the arcade for the afternoon, before meeting everyone at Nicky's later. The time seemed to fly by, the 3 of us laughing and joking, playing video games and air hockey. At around 4pm I got a phone call, this time Caleb's ringtone played, and Reid laughed as _Freak On A Leash _by _KoRn _rang through the arcade. Caleb hated that song, which is obviously why it was his ringtone. "Hey Cale." I answered the phone, "What's up?" He took a breath and said, "IaskedSarahtocometoNicky'stonightwhatwasIthinking?" I laughed, "Cale, darling, you need to repeat that, slower, I don't have express hearing y'know." He took another deep breath and repeated, "I asked Sarah to come to Nicky's tonight. What was I thinking?" My eyes widened slightly in shock, Caleb had never asked a girl to join us before, not in the history of us going to Nicky's. Pogue had Kate, and a girl Aimee before that, Tyler and I had eachother, and Reid had a different girl every couple of months, but Caleb always rode solo. "What did she say?" I asked, hoping to God she said yes, and that she liked him back. "She said yes." I let out a squeal of delight and laughter. "Caleb! That's awesome! Why the heck are you freaking out by it? What you do, is bring her to Nicky's and just do what we normally do. Anyway, I gtt go get ready, we're meeting at 6 right?" He mumbled a confirmation and signed off. I shoved my phone back in my pocket and spun to face Reid and Tyler who were exchanging shrugs and baffled looks. "Cale asked Sarah to Nicky's. We need to go back to the dorms so I can get a shower and get ready, we're meeting at 6." Reid rolled his eyes but headed off towards the cafe's parking lot where we had left the Hummer. Tyler grinned, "Need help getting ready?" I laughed and nudged him with my hip. "No thank-you, I'd like to be on time to Nicky's actually. But the offer was sweet." He pouted and I kissed him. "Come on, lets go Baby Boy, race you back to the car." He pretended to contemplate for a moment before running off, shouting over his shoulder, "Last one there buys food tonight!" I growled back, "You cheated!" before taking off after him. I lost.

**AN: Okay, so that was more to give an idea about some of the relationships Ri has with the guys. Next chapter is Nicky's obviously, and maybe our mystery figure from the last chapter will make an appearance. 3 guesses who that was :P **


	4. Nicky's Part One

**AN: I don't own The Covenant. I wish.**

**Also...if you want to know what Rihannah looks like (her and Reid are fraternal rather than identical twins) follow the link :D (she doesn't have the tattoos lol)**

**Venetiangrl92 – Yeah that little paragraph where she introduced herself was more in the present whereas the rest is her recounting what happened. And I know in the movie Chase didn't hurt Tyler, but I might use a bit of artistic liscence to change the end slightly :)**

**GEM1588 – Haha thank you, I've seen it a ridiculous amount of times. To be honest, action, fit guys and the supernatural is more my kind of chick flick than a rom-com. I'll try break the paragraphs up more for you :)**

**kvsgrl – Thankyou! I will, per your request give Reid a girl :) I hope you'll like her! She looks like this - . **

We were back at the dorms seemingly quicker than we had got to town. Reid was driving this time, and he didn't just bend speeding laws, he obliterated them. Tyler and I were teasing eachother, him crowing that he had won our race, me telling him he was getting bar peanuts for his dinner if I was buying. Reid couldn't help but laugh at us, and it was mere minutes before we were outside my dorm room. I pulled Tyler towards me for a kiss, then reached behind me to unlock my door. "Pick me up at 5.30?" I asked. He nodded and pulled me in for another kiss. "Okay, see you later baby. Later Reid." The guys said their goodbyes and headed off in the direction of their room. Both of them could have afforded a single room, like I had, but they liked sharing, Tyler spent most nights with me anyway.

I decided on a very quick shower before Nicky's, the stickyness of the arcade and the greasiness of the cafe seemed to have clung to me, and I found myself wrinkling my nose at the smell. Afterwards, I dried my hair and used my straighteners to get it in tousled waves. A little bit of wax to hold it in place and give more texture and my hair was done. I kept my makeup in a similar style to the daytime, dark smokey eyes and minimal foundation, but added a coat of bright red lipstick to take it from day to night. Being friends with Kate the fashion queen taught me a lot about the powers of makeup. It also taught me that jeans and a hoody are not acceptable attire to a bar, so I chose a simple black strapless dress, that ended about an inch above my knees. There was a thick black ribbon in the middle, cinching my waist in, and the bottom half of the dress was tiers of lace. I loved this dress, it was girly yet kinda gothic all at the same time. Reid bought me it for my birthday last year, along with black lace fingerless gloves which I pulled on now. Black tights and bright red heeled pumps completed my outfit.

At exactly 5.30, there was a knock on my door. I checked I had everything I needed, phone, money, keys, and headed out the door. "You look amazing." Tyler said, smiling at me. "You look pretty spiffy yourself." I replied. And he did. Jeans, a band tee-shirt (Avenged Sevenfold) and a black button down shirt left open. He looked gorgeous. I handed him my stuff and he put it in his pockets, shaking his head and laughing. I hopped into the front seat of the Hummer, and it took me a moment to realise that I was actually _in _the front seat. "Hey, where's Reid?" Tyler grinned, "He got a ride with some chick I think." I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Typical Reid. Do we know said girl?" He shrugged, "probably not to be honest babe, but we might have the pleasure of meeting her at Nicky's." I laughed as he started the engine. "yeah, maybe." I had no faith that we actually would though.

We were at Nicky's by 5.45, so we were early to meet everyone else. We strolled in, nodding and waving greetings to people as we passed them. One of the major pains in the ass about being a'Child of Ipswich' was all the attention. We were like celebrities. At least, it was a pain in the ass for me. Reid seemed to enjoy it, and I'm pretty sure Pogue did too, when Kate wasn't around to get mad at him anyway. I headed straight for our usual table, while Tyler went straight to the bar. We didn't even need to comunicate this, it was routine. I knew he would come back with a coke, a sprite and a bowl of fries for us to share. It was what we had every time we came to Nicky's, and even Nicky didn't bother asking us what we wanted anymore. We sat chatting for a while, joking and giggling, occasionally throwing fries at eachother until we heard an awkward cough. I shifted in my seat to see Reid, looking rather nervous with a pretty brunette. Well, I say pretty, I mean pretty stunning, and she wasn't even wearing makeup. Sickening. Her hair was straight and hung a little past her shoulders, her complexion was perfectly clear, and milky white, and her eyes were huge, and as bright as Tylers. I smiled at her, and she gave me a small, shy smile in response. "Ri, Ty, I'd erm, I'd like you to meet Karen." My smile broadened and I held out my hand for her to shake. "Hey Karen, I'm Rihannah, Reid's sister, but you can call me Ri, everyone else does. This is my boyfriend Tyler." She shook my hand tentatively and replied, "I know, Reid won't shut up about you guys, so I'm pretty nervous about meeting you at last." I raised a quick eyebrow at Reid and he shrugged. "I'm gonna get a drink, do you want anything darling?" He asked her, she shook her head, "I'm good thanks." He wandered off to the bar, leaving Karen with me and Tyler. I motioned her to sit and she did, but nervously. I laughed. "What has that boy been telling you that's got you so nervous, we don't bite!" I exclaimed. Beside me I could hear Tyler mutter "Well, we do sometimes, but that's a different story." I nudged him with my foot under the table and he shut up immediatly. "Oh, nothing bad!" She said quickly, "Just that you two are the most important people in his life, and he never introduced a girl he was dating before. So I'm nervous, I mean, I think if you two decided you didn't think I was good enough for Reid, he'd drop me in a second, and I really like him." She trailed off blushing. I smiled at her, "I don't think we have to worry about that Karen. Reid has never brought a girl to Nicky's to hang out with us for the night, so he must really like you." She smiled at that, and my heart warmed, I had only just met this girl and already I liked her. She seemed sweet, kind and not the kind of girl that was just after Reid for sex or status. Reid came back to the table with a pint of coke. Tyler laughed, "Dude, you thirsty?" Reid gave a half shrug and looked at Karen. "I know you didn't want anything, but you can have some of this if you get thirsty later." Karen blushed a little, and I settled back in my chair, content that Reid had found a girl to dote on, rather than the girls he'd been with in the past, whom I knew he just slept with and moved on.

The four of us were sat at our table for a good hour before anyone else came to join us, and in that time I got to know a lot about Karen. She was 17, like us, and her birthday was after Tylers, making her the official youngest of the group. She worked in the grocery store to help her mum pay the bills after her dad died. She was also incredibly smart, taking all AP classes at the Boston Public. I could see what attracted Reid to her. Beautiful, smart, and funny once she got past her shyness a bit more, she was perfect for my brother. When me and him went to the bar for more fries I took my opportunity to tell him what I thought. "Well brother dearest, she's amazing." He gave me a grin that lit his whole face up. "I know. We've been dating a month, but I didn't want to tell anyone just yet, I wanted to be sure it was going to work." I nodded and hugged him. I noticed Kate and Chase arrive, along with Sarah and Caleb, and bit my lip. Reid noticed straight away. "What's up?" I stared at Chase for another few seconds before turning back to my brother, who looked concerned. "It's nothing, I just, I'm not sure I like Chase being here. Kate's all flirty, which is bound to piss Pogue off and cause arguements. Plus I get a weird vibe off him." Reid nodded sagely, "Pogue and Kate wouldn't be Pogue and Kate if they didn't argue because one of them was flirting and the other was getting jealous. I don't get vibes off him, maybe it's because he's new to the group?" I laughed at his first comment, knowing it was very true. There was many a night I would have Kate kick Tyler out of my dorm room so she could sit and rant about Pogue and his jealousy, it was just a part of who they were as a couple. I thought for a while, before slowly answering his question. "I don't think that's it. I mean, Karen is newer than he is, and she's awesome. And Sarah's new too, which reminds me, if you've been dating Karen for a month, why in the hell were you flirting with Sarah at the Dells?" I poked him hard in the chest and he put his hands up in mock surrender. "Caleb liked her. Knew he didn't have the balls to pull a move so I did it to make him jealous and give him a push in the right direction. Seeing how well jealousy works with Pogue and Kate when they're not arguing just made it an obvious course of action." I was speechless at his logic, but couldn't fault it. Caleb and Sarah were looking pretty close from here, she was sitting on his lap as they introduced themselves to Karen, Sarah looking particularly pleased she wasn't the only new girl.

We headed back to the table, fries in hands and greeted the others. However, we didn't bother sitting down, both of us having spotted Aaron Abbott and his followers by the pool tables. Caleb rolled his eyes at our identical grins when he noticed the direction of our gazes, and Tyler just grinned and stood up. "We're gonna go play some pool sweetheart, you want to come? Or I can stay here if you want?" Reid asked Karen, and Caleb looked shocked at the offer. She stood up and shot Reid a challenging smile, "I'll come with you, unless you're scared you'll lose?" Everyone laughed and Reid smirked. "Sweetheart, you might be my girlfriend, but it doesn't mean I'll let you win. You'll lose, just like everyone else does." She snorted. "We'll see." Everyone laughed again, and the four of us walked towards the pool tables, Reid and Karen still bantering. As we approached, Aaron looked up from the table, and notcicing us, straightened up. Bordy and their other friend Andy were immediately at his back. "Garwin, Simms, Garwin, gorgeous. Here to get your asses kicked?" I sighed theatrically, "Aaron, I'd be willing to bet you a straight hundred that Karen and I could beat you and Bordy, no help from the guys." Before either Reid or Tyler could say anything, Karen spoke up quietly. "Make that two hundred." Aarons eyebrows damn near shot off his face they were that high, but he agreed. We let him and Bordy set up, whilst we were pulled into a fiercely whispered confrontation with Tyler and Reid. "Babe, what the hell was that?" Tyler asked, exasperated. Reid nodded, "Yeah Ri, what're you doing, you just threw Karen to the sharks!" I rolled my eyes. "She'll be fine, Aaron can't play worth a shit, and you know Bordy'll be too busy trying to check us out to play properly." Both Reid and Tylers eyes narrowed at this. Karen spoke up again, "Guys, chill out okay? I'm actually good at pool, my dad and I played a lot when he was alive. Besides, that guy seems like an idiot. Taking two hundred dollars off him should be easy right?" I nodded. "See, Karen's fine with it. Oh, and I meant what I said. No help." I looked at Reid more than Tyler when I said this, knowing how he liked to cheat, and knowing that if he saw even a slight chance of Karen losing, he would Use. Tyler nodded, and Reid sighed before reluctantly nodding himself. I smiled at Karen and we grabbed to cues from the stand against the wall.

We played rock, paper, scissors to see who would break. Aaron, predictable as always went for rock, same as every other week, and like very other week, I chose paper. "We win." I grinned, high fiving Karen. "We'll break boys, but we'll be nice, and let you choose who out of the two of us you want to break, gotta give you a slight chance I suppose." I was just as confident as I sounded, and Aaron and Bordy knew it. "The new girl can break." Aaron spat, glaring at me as I smiled smugly. Never let it be said that either my brother or myself are anything other than immature when it came to Aaron Abbott. Karen nodded, and frowned in concentration as she lined up her shot. She angled it slightly, so that the cue ball smacked the triangle to the side, rather than head on, and she straight away pocketed 3 balls. My jaw dropped slightly, as did Aaron and Bordy's. Tyler's eyebrows were raised. In fact, Reid seemed to be the only one unsurprised by her skills. I started to laugh to myself. Of course Reid was unsurprised. He knew she was this good and just acted like she couldn't play to lull Aaron and Bordy into a false sense of security. He had totally played them with Karen's help. The game was short, and very, very sweet. Karen was even better at pool than me, and we easily beat Aaron and Bordy. They were pissed, but knew better than to strt anything with girls, so they just handed us our money silently and then challenged Reid and Tyler instead. About halfway through their game, Reid smirked. "Well, well, well." He said, straightening up and nudging Tyler. A strong, well muscled arm slung itself round my shoulder. "Hey Poguey." Before he could even open his mouth to ask, Reid went and held Karen's hand, making her smile. "Pogue this is Karen, my girlfriend. Hera nd Ri just whopped Aaron and Bordy's asses, and speaking of which would you look at that!" He explained. We all followed his gaze to a brunette in a very short skirt leaning over the bar. Reid slammed a 20 on the table. "Blue cotton." Tyler grinned and threw his 20 down too. "Pink lace." Karen surprised me by casually throwing a 20 in too, beating me and Pogue to it. "Black thong." She said softly, smiling. I grinned, loving the way that she had gone from shy to part of the group so quickly. I chucked my 20 in and paused a moment before deciding. "Red satin." Pogue just snorted as he added his 20 to the bunch. "Fella's, ladies, that girl hasn't worn panties since she was 12." Reid slung the arm that wasn't now wrapped round Karen's waist over Tyler's shoulder, and let his eyes bleed black. The girl's skirt blew up, as if she was stood on an air vent and showed us all that her ass was indeed as naked as the day she was born. Pogue grinned and scooped the money off the table, grinning, until he caught mine and Tyler's expressions.

"Reid Garwin, you idiot!" I hissed at my brother, who just stared at me blankly. Tyler's eyebrows were furrowed in concern, I knew he was just as mad as I was, but he really didn't want a fight to break out between me and Reid. Reid just tilted his head, confused. "What's the matter?" I growled in frustration and gestured to Karen and then his eyes. Comprehension dawned on his face and he laughed. "She knows Ri. I told her. Seriously, don't worry." Tyler looked relieved, and Pogue finally caught on. "You know about the Power?" He asked Karen. She nodded. "Yup. Reid told me that before he told me he loved me." She smiled simply and I let out a breath I didn't even realise I was holding in. "Caleb is going to kill you y'know. But hey, congrats on telling her you love her." Reid frowned a little. "Yeah, I know he's gonna be pissed off. And thanks, other than you and mom she's the only girl that has ever heard those words from my lips." We both smiled as Karen blushed. Pogue, content that the tension had disappeared decided to grab some food and go try get Kate's attention pryed away from Chase, who was looking very pleased with her blatent flirting. I dragged Karen to a table where we could watch the boy's continue their game with Aaron and Bordy, who had thought nothing of the interval.

Karen and I were having fun talking, I was filling her in on each of the boy's, and telling her a little about the Covenant. "Tyler is the youngest out of the whole group. He's a month younger than Reid and I. We've been dating since we were 15, which initially caused a massive row between me and Reid. We didn't talk for a couple of months, but when Tyler broke up with me so I could get my brother back, Reid apologised, and the 3 of us have been best friends ever since. Pogue calls us the 3 witches out of Macbeth. Pogue is second oldest, and like another brother to me. He's a major bike freak, and he loves his Ducati more than life itself." Karen laughed and I shook my head. "No, really, anyone even thinks about hurting his bike and bad things will happen to them." She laughed some more and nodded. "Okay, Pogue's bike is his god, got it. What about Caleb? Reid says they don't really see eye to eye, especially about the Power, and that's why he didn't let anyone know I knew." I nodded, and took a breath. "The Power comes to each of the boys at 13, just a taste, and they ascend at 18, coming into their full Power. The Power is like a drug to each of them, ridiculously seductive, but just as addictive, and it ages them each time they use, at least it will do once they hit 18. Caleb is our leader of sorts, as the eldest he sees it as his responsibility to take care of the others. Him and Pogue are closest, 'cause Pogue is second eldest and helps him sort me and Reid out. We're the troublemakers I suppose, always pulling pranks and stuff. Caleb and Reid fight a lot because Reid Uses more than the others." I paused, letting Karen take in what I had told her, and letting her fill in her own blanks. She did so surprisingly quickly, proving she was smarter than I had given her credit for. "And because Reid Uses the most, Caleb thinks he's more likely to become totally addicted at 18 right?" I nodded, and she sighed. "You know, tonight is only the third time he's ever Used around me. The first time was to show me he had the Power, and the second time was to conjure me up a coat because I was so cold. Maybe I can help him Use less the rest of the time?" I stared at her in shock. She gave me a half smile, "He Uses that much the rest of the time you're speechless huh?" I gave her a sad look and nodded. "Yeah, he does. But after we didn't speak for so long over me and Tyler, I'm not going to risk arguing with him again by telling him to stop. You should know we Garwins are very hot-headed and stubborn." She laughed and nodded, before her face darkened. My eyebrows knotted together quizzically **(AN: spelling?) **before I heard a crash from behind me. Itwisted in my chair to see Reid and Tyler facing off against Aaron and Bordy, pushing and shoving eachother. "Ah crap! Karen, can you go send Caleb and Pogue outside, then wait for me with Kate and Sarah please?" I asked, as I rose to join the boys outside. She didn't say anything, just nodded, and darted to the dancefloor where Caleb was dancing with Sarah, to tell our fearless leader that all hell was breaking lose tonight.

**AN: Okay, I had a mental block at this point, so this is only Nicky's part 1! Lol. Part 2 will be up in a couple of days when I can work out Ri's role in the fight outside :) Hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Nicky's Part Two

Mere seconds after the first shove, Aaron, Bordy, Ryan and another of their friends was facing off Reid, Tyler and I in the alley. Now, I know the usual etiquette of fighting means no girls involved in a guys fight, but we kinda set fire to that particular rule book. If Reid and Tyler are in a fight, then so am I, and vice versa. No guy has ever hit me in a fight. Some, because they are gentlemen, and believe a guy should never hit a girl, others because they're too damn scared I'd kick their asses, followed shortly by Tyler, Reid, Pogue and Caleb kicking their asses too. Generally, 'fights' between Aaron's crew and us, is posturing, insults and an occasional shove. It rarely, if ever escalates to a full on fight. This is because Caleb is a master at calming situations down.

Right on cue, just as things dared to look as if they might turn physical, Caleb's voice rang out in the alley. "Hey, what's the problem?" Aaron and his friends tried to keep a tough look, but as soon as they knew Caleb and Pogue were out back with us, a look of defeat became evident in their eyes. Nevertheless, Aaron answered back smartly. "None of your business." His face was sour, and I relaxed a little, knowing the fight was over. Reid, in a taunting voice shot over his shoulder, "He bet me I couldn't make a combo shot. And I did." He sniggered, as did Tyler. I bit back my smile, seeing in Caleb's face that he was beyond pissed off. He sighed, and his weekly line came out, "Why don't we all just forget about it." No word of a lie, if I had a dollar for every time Caleb said that to us, I'd be richer than I am now, and since the Garwin family is one of the four richest families in Ipswich, that is saying something. Nobody got a chance to respond, as Nicky came to stand menacingly in the doorway, his 'persuader' (basically a nice, big baseball bat) in hand. "Take it someplace else ladies. Now." He demanded. Aaron and his gang muttered their consent, and Nicky headed back inside, followed by four pissed of teenage boys, who barged past us really rather rudely, though I can't say I'm surprised.

Reid made to head back inside, more than likely to play Aaron at pool again, no matter how many times they fought, they actually enjoyed playing against eachother. They were the two best pool players around, and they both liked a challenge. Caleb put his hand on Reid's shoulder, and said softly, "I'm not finished with you yet." Reid glared, and shot back, "why don't you quit being such a pussy?" Immediatley, the atmosphere changed. The air almost crackled with the tension between my brother and Caleb, and I could feel Pogue and Tyler tense up either side of me. Reids eyes went pitch black, and he grabbed Caleb's wrist. I'm not entirely sure what he was doing, but I knew it was hurting, I could tell from the look on his face. "Reid, stop." He choked out, but my brother didn't listen. Caleb's eyes bled black, but before I could really register that, he Used, flinging Reid back in to some barrels. I made to take a step forward, but Caleb Used on me too, not as strongly as he did on Reid, only enough to push me back into Pogue and Tyler. "He needs to learn Ri." Caleb said to me, tonelessly. I have to admit, I was more than a little bit scared. Caleb had never sounded so flat and cold in one of these situations, and I knew that somehow this was going to be a bad fight. Reid was pissed. He Used, hoverin a barrel next to his side. The glare he was shooting Caleb was even more terrifying with the flat black of his eyes, he was not impressed that Caleb had Used on me, it was sort of an unwritten rule that because I didn't have the Power, they couldn't Use theirs on me. "My Power is greater than yours." Caleb crowed, antagonising Reid. "Not until you ascend." Reid shot back, at the same time I exclaimed, "Bullshit!" Caleb laughed, a short, bitter laugh and shrugged. "Alright, go for it tough guy." With that, Reid thrust the barrel towards Caleb, who flicked it away from him lazily. It missed me by less than an inch. "Caleb!" Pogue and Tyler shouted. He waved them off. He hit Reid with the full force of his Power, throwing him bodily into a stack of bottle crates. There was an almighty smash, and Reid's eyes instantly became their normal blue. Tyler let go of me to run over and help Reid up, and I was stood frozen. Caleb, eyes still pitch black, stalked forward. "Caleb, stop it, this is crazy!" Pogue cried, but Caleb shrugged him off. "It's for his own good." He replied, coldly. Something inside me snapped, and I stepped in front of him glaring. "Caleb William Danvers, don't you dare." I spoke coldly, and quietly, warning him. He took another step forward, turning his black stare onto me, hoping to scare me out of his way. Unfortunatley for him, it didn't work. I heard a groan behind me from Reid, and my anger flared up. Without thinking I brought back my fist, and punched Caleb in the jaw. A rush of pain shot through me, and my knuckle cracked audibly. Ignoring it, I pushed Caleb back. "Don't you even think about Using on my brother again Caleb. And you will never, ever Use against me again are we clear?" He nodded, and Reid muttered something behind me. I didn't hear what he had said, but I turned on him. "And you, what the hell Reid? You have got to stop Using so much! You think I want an 80 year old twin by my 19th birthday? You think Karen wants to be with someone who can pass for her grandad? You think any of us want to watch you die? No! So for the love of all that is holy, cool it down okay." I stormed off back inside, shaking with anger, and close to tears. I was finally sick of it all.

I went to our table, and brushing my tears angrily away, turned to Kate. "Can I borrow your keys? Tyler can give you a ride home, I just need to get out of here." She took one look at my expression and mutely nodded, tossing me the keys. I gave her a weak smile, and noticing the boys traipse back in sullenly, I ran out the front dorr and into the parking lot. I was fumbling with the keys, trying to get them in the lock of Kate's car, but my hands were shaking too much and they dropped to the floor. I stood staring down at them blankly for a moment before sighing and stooping down to pick them up. My hands brushed someone else's and I felt an unpleasant chill run up my spine. I looked up and met Chase's eyes. He gave me a dark smile and my world went black.

**AN: Sorry this chapter is kinda short guys, but I'll try get the next one up as soon as I can. Hope you liked it! :]**


	6. Confessions

**AN: Thank you guys! I'm so happy you're enjoying the story so far :D Okay, with Chase, wasn't too sure where to go from the last chapter, but I'm hoping you like what I went with. 'Cause just remember, they don't find out he's the big bad for a little while yet :P**

**Also, what did you think to the pictures of the girls? About right, or total fail? (They're on my profile in case you haven't seen them!) Let me know :D**

I woke up freezing. I blinked a couple of times, and couldn't work out where I was. Then I heard Tyler's voice and it hit me, I was in the parking lot at Nicky's trying to get away from Tyler. And Reid. And Pogue. And Caleb. I couldn't really remember why, and closed my eyes again, trying to recap on my evening. I was thinking about the fight out in the alley, when another voice bolted me upright. "I just came out here to see if she was okay, because she did look pretty upset, and she passed out. Do you think she'll be okay?" I saw Chase out of the corner of my eye talking to Caleb and Sarah, both of whom were looking worried. For some reason, the sound of Chase's voice terrified me, almost to the point I couldn't breath. Tyler, Reid, Pogue, Kate and Karen came and knelt by me, checking how I was doing. I smiled and muttered false reassurances, telling them I was just tired, and probably the stress of the fight hit me all at once. I saw the remorse in Reid's eyes and felt bad, I knew the fight had nothing to do with me ending up unconscious, but I couldn't tell them yet that it was Chase. They piled me in the back of the Hummer, in between Pogue and Tyler. Reid was driving, and Karen was sat up front with him. Kate was driving Caleb, Sarah and Chase. Can't say that choice filled me with the joys of spring. I didn't want anyone I cared about to be anywhere near Chase at that particular moment in time. I saw Pogue shoot Chase a pretty murderous glance when he thought nobody was looking, and I frowned slightly. Did he know something too?

We were halfway to Spencer when I finally spoke. "It wasn't the fight at all." They all looked at me, and I couldn't help but give a small smile. "Reid, eyes on the road please." I demanded. Once I was satisfied I was going to be safe in his driving, I took a deep breath and explained. "I'd gone out to the lot to get Kate's car and head back to the dorms. I didn't want to be near anyone after the fight. I guess I was sulking a little bit, I didn't want to say anything I would actually come to regret later on. Anyway, I was shaking because I was angry, upset and more than a little chilly, and I dropped the keys. When I bent to pick them up, Chase appeared and I passed out. I'm not sure why. Just, he had this look on his face. Jesus it scared me to the core. I've never been more afraid of anything in my life, even that time after we watched 'IT' and Pogue you dressed up as a clown and jumped out at me." Pogue chuckled and I rolled my eyes. Then he went serious. "Ri, how did he look at you that made you so scared?" I shook my head, and felt tears fill my eyes. Tyler grabbed my hand, squeezing it gently to let me know he was there. "I don't know Pogue. But I swear, for a second, right before I passed out,it looked like his eyes were black."

I had burst into tears after telling them that, and there was no further discussion. Once we arrived back at Spencer, Tyler took me back to my room, Used to get me in my pajama's and tucked me into bed. I fell asleep in his arms as he told me a story. Luckily, I didn't dream.

The next morning, my alarm blared out again. I reached for the nightstand to turn it off, but it wasn't there. I half sat up, eyes bleary and brain pretty scrambed, and saw my clock on the desk across the room. I groaned and got out of bed, poking Tyler in the arm as I did so, just to make sure he was awake too. I knew it was him that had moved my clock, making sure I actually got up, rather than turning it off and going back to sleep as I generally did. Like I said, me and Reid are two peas in a pod. We enjoy sleep.

Tyler shifted in bed, and mumbled a good morning to me. I smiled and leaned over to kiss his forhead. "I'm going to go grab a shower before the rest of the dorm wakes up. I'll be back in a little bit." I whispered, before grabbing my towel and bathroom bag and heading off towards the showers. Tyler had a habit of setting my alarm a half hour before I actually needed to be awake for school, so that I was never late. At first it irritated me, but now I loved it. It meant I had the showers to myself, could enjoy my breakfast, my hair and makeup were always done and I got a bit of extra time with Tyler. I let the scorching hot water cascade down my back, and lathered my shampoo through my hair, filling the air with the scent of raspberries. Another thing I have with Reid, is that we like our shower products to have matching scents, so once my hair was washed I ran my raspberry conditioner through my hair, and left it to work it's magic while I washed. Rinsing my hair, I turned the shower off, satisfied that I smelled fruity and delicious. I wrapped myself in my towel and sauntered back to my room, completely at ease. Looking back, I guess it's safe to say I would not have been as at ease if I had known about the person watching me from the shadows.

Back in my room, I grinned to see Tyler fumbling with his tie. I knew he had been for a shower too, in the guys block at the other end of the dorms to the girls shower block. Just he didn't take as long showering as me. I quickly got myself dried, and pulled on my red silky underwear. Whilst I'm not too bothered by expensive, fashionable, girly clothes, I refuse to wear underwear that's inexpensive or not matching. It's just my thing I guess. Tyler never complains.I buttoned my white shirt, and pulled the grey skirt on, adjusting it so it hung right over my hips. Leaving my top button undone, I tied my tie loosely around my neck before putting on my thin, black zip-up hoody under my blazer. I glanced outside to see how cold it looked, and decided tights were way more appropriate for the pouring rain than knee high socks. Pulling my black converse on my feet, and my ever-present (stolen) fingerless gloves on my hands, my uniform was complete. Tyler laughed. "Baby, you know the Provost is gonna have a cow. Can't you and Reid ever abide by the proper uniform codes?" I grinned at him as I blow-dried my hair. "Not ever gonna happen Ty, you should know by now, me and Reid do not do uniform." He laughed again and wandered into my small bathroom to look for his hair gel. "Cupboard above the sink!" I called through to him. I heard the door open and a faint rattle as he searched through all the bathroom essentials I kept crammed in the small cupboard. I smiled to myself as I started to straighten my now dry hair. Once I was satisfied that my hair was perfectly straight, and falling right over my shoulders, I moved on to my makeup. As usual, I did my signature smoky eyes, and natural lips combo. Finally dressed and ready, I threw my notebook, pens, iPod, phone and the text books I needed for morning classes into my black messenger bag, and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Tyler to finish with his hair.

A few minutes later, we were walking hand in hand into the cafeteria for breakfast. Tyler carried my bag to the table, while I grabbed a tray of food. Cereals, toast, bagels, fruit, juice and yoghurt were piled on the tray, and my stomach rumbled at the sight of it all. I sat down next to Tyler and Pogue, opoosite Reid. Kate and Sarah were sat next to him, and Caleb hadn't arrived yet. Reid didn't even look up to greet me, his eyes glued to his phone. "Tell Karen I say hey." He smiled and nodded, fingers moving over the keys on his phone at lightning speed. It was Kate that ruined the cheerfullness of breakfast. "So what happened with you last night?" She asked. Reid finally looked up from his phone and we locked gazes. I shot him a look telling him I would tell him and the guys the full story later and just shrugged at Kate. "Dunno. The guys were fighting out back and I guess the stress of it, plus the fact I was pretty tired just got to me. Sorry I worried you." She smiled, seemingly satisfied with my explanation. "It's okay hon, just please never do that to me again." The conversation was over, but the happy mood I had been in before was gone, as I knew that I wouldn't get away with brushing it off like that to the guys.

Caleb showed up a mere 5 minutes before the bell rang for first period, saying he had some issues with his mother over whiskey before noon. We all nodded sympathetically but I could see in his eyes he wasn't telling the whole truth. Looked like there was a lot of that going around.

We all headed off to class. I had English Literature first period, my only class without Tyler. He headed off towards AP Physics whilst Pogue, Reid and I went and took our seats at the back of our lecture hall. Caleb had been collared just before class, he had to go to see the Provost. Our lecturer introduced us to the writers we were going to be studying this semester, and I was pleased to note that Stephen King was to be amongst them. "Yeah, Dreamcatcher was the shit" Reid exclaimed, causing a ripple of giggles throughout the room. Even the teacher looked amused as he corrected him. "Thank you Mr Garwin, but my choice is actually The Shining." Reid just shrugged and I grinned, I had read The Shining so many times I could quote bits of it, in fact Tyler had recently bought me a new copy because I had read the old one so many times it was falling apart. As the lecturer went into greater detail about each of his choices, Reid, Pogue and I started writing notes to eachother.

**Pogue – So, Ri, gonna explain the real story?**

_Ri – Okay. Basically, I went to the lot, like I told you and dropped the keys to the car, Chase was there. I passed out. _

**Cute Ri. But I meant about his eyes and you know it.**

I sighed before replying.

_Well, before I passed out, he was just giving me this really creepy look that sent shivers down my spine, and I swear to heaven guys, his eyes were as black as yours when you use. _

_**Reid – You sure sis? I mean, you were pretty upset.**_

_I'm sure Reid. I told you last night, he gives me a weird vibe. I don't know why exactly, but with that and the fact his eyes were black, I think he's dangerous. _

**He gives you a weird vibe?**

_Yeah. Why? And why did you give me a funny look last night? What do you know about him Pogue?_

**Nothing Ri I swear it. Just, he gives me a bad feeling too. At first I thought it was just because of the way him and Kate flirt, y'know, that I ws jealous, but after you said that last night I'm not so sure.**

_**Shit you guys, what do you think we should do?**_

For a few minutes, neither Pogue or myself answered Reid's question. Then I took the paper and wrote,

_We wait. After all we might be wrong. When the time is right, we talk to Caleb. Until then, we keep this quiet okay? _

Both guys nodded. I knew it was wrong to keep something like this from Caleb, but I had known him my whole life, and I knew exactly what he would say. He would tell me I only thought I saw Chase's eyes go black because I was upset from the fight, and I got a bad vibe from him because he was new to the group and I'm not used to guys other than the sons. He would tell Pogue he was just being jealous. And he would laugh at Reid, and just tell him he was being ridiculous. No, it was best not to say anything til we had more than gut feelings and a brief glimpse of black eyes.

Our chance to talk to Caleb came a lot sooner than any of us expected, which was definately a good thing. The guys were all members of the swim team, and whilst I was most assuredly not a swimmer, I went to all their practices and meets, to cheer them on. And to perv on Tyler, Caleb and Pogue in their Speedos. What can I say, they're all good looking guys. I know all the other girls do it too, though they're not related to Reid, so he gets the eye as well.

The practice was going as normal. The guys raced eachother, bantered, and did more than a little posing for the massive groups of girls that kept staring at them. I rolled my eyes, they bitched about the girls being all swoony, then proceeded to flex their muscles and encourage them to look. Men.

Caleb was our freestyle swimmer, and he was very, very good. While Pogue was probably the best all rounder, and could beat Reid and Tyler at their best swims, nobody got close to Caleb. I had heard from one of the girls sat further down the bleachers that he was going to be racing the new guy, Chase. My heart skipped a beat and my gut went cold. I knew that something bad was going to happen, and I didn;t want Caleb in the water with Chase nder any circumstances. Sadly there was nothing I could do except watch and hope that I was just being paranoid.

The coach blew his whistle, and the two boys dived into the water. They swam strongly towards the other end of the pool, and the whole area was a mass of cheers and support. Pogue as usual was crouched at the end of the pool, coaching Caleb, his deep voice resonating all around. They reached the far and and kicked off, heading back, neck and neck. Suddenly, without warning Chase had a burst of speed and touched back at the start line. Caleb had faltered in his stroke and bashed his head against the pool wall. I saw him start to sink, and I screamed.

ummHummer, next to Tyler and Pogue, Reid was driving with Karen up front, and Kate was going to hitch a lift back with Caleb, Sarah and Chase. Can't ay I was too happy about that, I didn't want anyone I cared about to be anywhere near him right now.


	7. Preparations

I raced down the bleachers and around the pool as fast as my legs could carry me, thankfully without slipping and falling in the pool myself. I skidded to a stop at Tylers side and he instinctively put his arm arond me, I didn't care that he was wet from swiming his laps, I just needed him. He didn't look at me, his eyes fixed on Caleb, the normally bright blue orbs clouded with worry and confusion. I chewed my lip nervously, as Pogue called Caleb's name softly, hoping to break him out of his unconsciousness. I don;t know really how long it took. Every second felt like a long hour, but finally Calebs eyes opened and he coughed out the water he had swallowed as he drifted under the water. We all breathed a sigh of relief, even Chase, though from what little I could see of his face, he didn't look relieve so much as smug and cocky. My hand itched to slap him.

"Caleb, thank heavens you're okay, what the hell happened?" I breathed. He blinked, completely baffled and eyed us all with a look of pure confusion. "You hit your head pretty hard." Pogue told him. Tyler chuckled, "Yeah, lucky for you Chase was there to get you out, before you sucked up the pool." He quipped. Caleb pushed himself to a sitting position, still visibly a bit shaky. He mumbled a thanks to Chase and motioned Pogue and Reid to help him up. Reid, in a tone not quite as cheeky as he normally used with Caleb piped up, "He also kicked your ass." The boys took Caleb off to the changing rooms, minus Tyler who was still stood with his arm around me. I smiled up at him and brushed my lips lightly across his. "Baby, go get changed okay? You'll catch cold else, I'll wait back on the bleachers for you, I should probably text Sarah and Kate and let them know Caleb had an accident anyway." He smiled and nodded, before heading off after the rest of the guys. I was relieved and grateful that Chase had pulled Caleb out of the pool before he drowned, but again it was an expression on his face that had me wondering if something was wrong. Was he looking smug just because he won? Because he was he hero again? No. I knew somehow, in my gut, that he had caused Caleb to hit his head, just like he had caused me to pass out at Nicky's. I was pretty sure if I asked Caleb, he would say Chase's eyes were as black as night just before the 'accident'. I mulled over these thoughts as I sent Kate and Sarah quick texts to say Caleb had hit his head at swim practice, but he was replied quickly, **K, tell im I say hey n hope e dnt hav 2 big a headache! Can we ang out 2nite? Me n P rnt tlking agen. E bein a jerk. xxx **I groaned slightly at the last part. Pogue hadn't mentioned that he and Kate had been fighting again, though from the looks he was giving her and Chase at Nicky's I should have guessed. This time, I was pretty sure I would be on Pogue's side though. I sent her another text back, **Sure thing hun. Meet at my room about 8? Bring Sarah n we can have a proper girls nite? xx **She texted back her agreement and told me Sarah was with her at the moment, but didn't have credit to text me back.

I had been so busy texting the girls, and contemplating the whole Chase issue, that I hadn't noticed the guys come back out of the changing room. In fact I was so engrossed with what I was doing, when Reid snuck behind me and covered my eyes with his hands, I damn near jumped out my seat in shock. He laughed and I stuck my tongue out at him, before asking Caleb gently, 'how's the head?" He shrugged. "A little sore but I've had worse. Usually thanks to you and your brother and the hideous pranks you liked to pull when we were 14." I giggled and the guys laughed with me, all except Chase, who was noticably absent. "Where's hero boy?" I asked dryly. Pogue and Reid immediatley looked anywhere but at me or eachother, and Caleb and Tyler looked confused at my tone. "Went to meet some girl I think." Caleb replied.

I nodded, and glanced curiously at Caleb. "Why the frown?" I asked. He met my gaze and there was a heavy silence. He answered me, but not quite in the way I expected. "We need to talk. Pogue too. Tyler and Reid we'll meet you at Nicky's later." Tyler opened his mouth to argue but the look Caleb shot him gave no room for disagreement. He stalked off with Reid, and I laughed softly, knowing the two were probably whining about the situation. "So what's up Caleb?" He took a deep breath in, and stared at me intensely, his chocolate brown eyes burning into me. "Before you passed out what colour were Chase's eyes?" He asked me. I frowned,a little confused. "Chase has blue eyes Caleb. You know that." He nodded, before replying, "I didn't ask what colour his eyes are normaly, just what colour they were before you passed out at Nicky's." My eyes widened and I understood what he was hinting at. "Oh my gosh." He frowned, and shared a glance with Pogue. "What?" He asked. Pogue put his arm round my shoulder, and murmered, "It's okay Ri, tell him." I looked at Pogue who gave me a encouraging smile and nod. "Caleb, were his eyes black in the pool? Because they were black as night before I passed out, I swear they were!" He nodded grimly. "I think we need to find out more about Chase. We're breaking into the admin office tonight." I shook my head, "I can't, I've got Sarah and Kate coming round at 8. Which reminds me, Pogue what happened?" Caleb was the one to look confused now. "I just told her I wasn't happy with the fact she went to the cinema with Chase, alone, and she flipped, saying I was being jealous. So you know what I'm like, I flipped out right back. I hate the way he looks at her, and she looks at him right back. I don't think she's cheating, not yet, but Ri, I think she's going to." I chewed my lip, thinking. "I'll talk to her tonight. You know what girl's nights are like, we always talk about the boys." He gave me a half smile, and a big hug. We decided to split up now, I had to get supplies for the girls coming round, and Caleb didn't want me to know anymore than I needed to about their breaking and entering plans. If they got caught, it was a given that Reid, Tyler and myself would be asked if we knew anything, and Caleb didn't want me to be at risk of getting into trouble.

I checked my phone, and saw I had about an hour and a half before Kate and Sarah came to my dorm. I rang Tyler. "Hey baby, what's up?" he aswered. "Wanna give me a ride into town? I need to get some stuff for the girls night, and plus I want to see you before they come round." He muttered something I couldn't hear to Reid, then answered me. "Sure, I'll race you to the parking lot." I giggled, "I'll be the one waiting by the Hummer." He laughed and hung up, and I started to run towards the lot where I knew the Hummer was parked under a tree somewhere. I really hoped Tyler didn't Use to get there quicker than me, one because I really hated being beaten, and two because I knew how dangerous it was for him to Use, even if it was on the very rare occasion. I got to the Hummer first, and leaned against it, breathing hard. Tyler grinned as he saw me, and made a comment about my breathing that made me blush. (Something about what got me breathing so hard the last time. What can I say, he's a teenage guy, hormones.) He leaned down to kiss me, and it was a deep kiss, that left me even more breathless than before. He opened my door for me and I hopped into the car, immediatley flicking through the CD's in his glovebox to find one to listen to on the way into town. I found one that I had made him last year for our anniversary and slid it into the player as he pulled out of the lot. As the first line of Warmness On The Soul came out of the speakers, he smiled at me, and squeezed my hand. Neither of us had "hazel green tint eyes" but it was our song. A song about how no matter what it was our love for eachother that always saw us through. I admit, a shiver ran through me as it suddenly dawned on me that if Caleb, Pogue and I were right about Chase, this was going to be another one of those times where it would be Tyler and how much I loved him that pulled me through. We didn't talk on the way there, just sang along to the CD, shooting eachother glances and smiles every now and then.

When we arrived in town, we headed straight for the sweet shop. Tyler grinned at me and laughed as I changed my mind again and again about what to buy. I pouted at him, "It's a tough decision! Everything is so good, and to be honest I want to buy everything here. Besides, I don't know what Sarah likes yet, so I'm not sure what to buy." He frowned thoughtfully, then walked off, abandoning me in the middle of the aisle. "Charming." I muttered. I didn't really have too much time to complain though, as he came back with a huge bar of Dairy Milk chocolate. "I figure she's a girl, so she has to like chocolate right?" I rolled my eyes but smiled at him anyway. We grabbed some popcorn, jelly beans and strawberry laces and headed back towards the Hummer. We were about halfway there when I stopped, span on my heel and headed back towards the shopping street. Tyler groaned and followed me. "Where are we going?" he asked. I smiled at him and explained. "Well, I'm having a girly night with Kate and Sarah right? I just figured I should invite Karen, I mean Reid and you are meeting the guys later, and I know Caleb won't want any of the girls there, even me, and I like her. So I thought I would go to the grocery store and see if she wants to swing by after work." So we headed to pick Karen up, and start the night.

_**AN – I am SO sorry I haven't updated in forever. I had a huge mental block and to be honest I'm not entirely sure about this chapter. The next one will be the girl's sleepover, as a little light relief before the revelations about Chase. Thanks as usual to my brilliant reviewers, I'm sorry if this chapter let you down, I promise the next one will be better!**_


	8. Sleepover Stories

Karen was pretty shocked when Tyler and I waltzed in and told her what she now had planned for the night. "I, erm, thanks but, I've got no stuff with me, y'know jammies and that? So I can't, especially since you guys don't have time to whip me home first. Sorry." She looked so genuinely disappointed and upset that I felt a little bad. Tyler however just chuckled and slung an arm casually around her shoulder. "Don't worry Karen, Ri, Kate and Sarah have a load of stuff each, seriously they could stock a shop! I'm pretty sure you'd find something amongst all their stuff." She looked at me, eyes asking for my permission. I grinned at her and nodded. "He's right, though I suggest you take the jammies out of my closet, they're fleecy and warm, Kate's are more, well let's just say Kate's are brilliant for if Pogue is round, and I'm not sure about Sarah's." She blushed a little at my comment about Kate and I smiled to myself. My brother, Reid Garwin, flirt and playboy extrordinaire (well, once upon a time) had landed a girl who was, gorgeous, smart, and apparantly a little more innocent than any of us were used to anymore.  
Tyler and I only had to wait a few minutes until Karen finished her shift, her boss was awesome, let her finish an hour early so she could come back with us. We piled into the Hummer, Tyler concentrating on getting us back to Spencer in time, while Karen and I chatted animatedly about the night ahead.  
"We bought a whole load of junk food. Sweets, popcorn, chocolate. Kate and Sarah are bringing the soda and we're gonna order pizza. This is an all night session, movies, gossip, music, food, and no boys allowed." Karen laughed, and shook her head, "you two told me I was coming to a sleepover, you lied! There's no sleep involved the way you describe it Rihannah." Tyler and I laughed, and he chortled, "you know Ri, she's right, we did lie." "Kinda a sucky basis for a friendship huh, you just can't trust us, we lie about the real activities of the 'sleepover'. Dear, sweet Miss Karen, can you ever forgive us?" I cried, dramatically. She giggled. "It's Miss Gillespie to you. And yes, I can forgive you I suppose, on one condition." Tyler shot her a glance in the mirror, and I met her gaze, head tilted questioningly. "I get to pick the first movie." She said. We all burst out laughing again, and carried on talking about movies, and deciding what to watch first.  
In no time at all we were at Spencer, and thanks to my quick text Reid was in the lot waiting for Tyler. Karen smiled when she saw him, and ran to give him a hug and a kiss. I smiled when I saw that, and when I saw how happy my brother looked. Tyler came round and kissed the top of my head. "She really is perfect for him isn't she." It was a statement rather than a question, and I wrapped my arms around his waist. "She is, I'm glad he's so happy." We kissed, and said goodbye. "Text me when you get in baby, but don't worry if I don't text back, Kate might take the no boys rule a little too seriously if she and Pogue are fighting again." He nodded, and got back in the Hummer, starting the engine and revving it loudly, a hint to Reid they had to get moving. I walked towards Karen, and Reid walked towards the Hummer, muttering under his breath. I figured he was unhappy at leaving Karen and it made me smile again, seeing how much he cared about her. We met in the middle and he gave me a bear hug, spinning me round like he used to when we were younger, and his growth spurts had made him way taller than me. "Have a good night, look after her for me." He said. I nodded, "I will. Have fun bro, love you." "Love you too Ri."  
I stood by Karen and we watched silently as Reid hopped in the Hummer and our boys sped off campus. Karen sighed and I nudged her hip gently with mine. "Cheer up, me and Kate are absolute legends at hosting sleepovers, you and sarah are in for a real treat, now tell me, what film are we watching first?"

—

_90 minutes later_

"Let's do the time warp agaaaaaiiiiiiinnn!" 4 voices sang, loudly and possibly more than a little off-key. Karen had shocked me, choosing _The Rocky Horror Picture Show _as the film we would watch first. It was one of my all time favourite films, and apparantly hers too. Kate had seen it multiple times with me, and Sarah also had it on DVD, meaning it was the perfect film for us to start the night with. Catchy, if slightly odd songs and dances, and a storyline that cracked us all up. I had to commend her on her choice. "Well well well Karen, I am very impressed! I should let you choose all the films if you're going to choose this well!" I exclaimed, still dancing with Kate. Karen grinned, "Reid told me when we were saying goodbye you love this film, something I'm very glad about, because it's one of my top 3 favourites."  
Sarah turned to us and smiled, a lot less shyly than she had at the start of the night. "So Karen, tell us about you and Reid, how did you meet and all that?" Karen smiled at her and we all automatically got comfy on my bed, and on the massive bean bags on my floor. Ah the benifits of a single room. "Well, as you know, we've been dating a month, but we met about 2 months ago. He came into the grocery store where I work and he took my breath away. Seriously Ri, your brother is gorgeous you know!" I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I've heard." They all laughed at me, and Karen continued with her story, "Anyway, he kept coming in everyday, always at the same time, when it was quiet in the store, and he just chatted to me while I was serving him. He was finished. Just out of the blue took me to dinner. It was so magical." She paused and we were all smiling. Katehad the biggest smile on her face ever, "Awww. Who knew Reid was such a sweetheart? Carry on Kare **(AN – pronounced 'care') **how did you actually start dating?" Karen stayed silent for a moment, lost in the memory. "Well, the dinner thing became a regular occurance, bear in mind this was only 3 weeks after we met, and we'd been getting to know eachother really well. He'd told me all about the guys, and you Ri, all the good and bad things that you all went through. He was close to tears when he told me about the time you and him fought. I told him everything, about school, my dad, my mum, work, what I want to be when I'm older. And then one night, exactly a month after we first spoke, he kissed me. The next day when I finished work he was there, flowers in hand, asking me to be his girlfriend. I know we haven't been together long but he told me he loved me a week after that, and I told him I love him too. He's perfect y'know." She was still smiling, an had an aura of happiness about her. I wondered if that aura was what people saw on me and Tyler too.  
Sarah hugged Karen spontaneously. "That's such a sweet story! I hope I find that one day." We all looked at her pointedly and she blushed. "What?" She asked, trying too hard to sound casual and innocent. "I hope I find that one day." Kate mimicked her. I joined in, "Sarah. Would you like to explain to us what's going on with you and Mister Danvers? I must warn you that if we find your intentions are anything less than honorouble we shall have to deal with you. Severly." Even Karen nodded her agreement, and I instinctively knew that she loved Reid so much, that she too would do anything to protect the ones he loved. Sarah looked a little nervous and I nudged her playfully. "Don't worry, we all know you're not here to hurt Caleb, or here to use him. We're just messing." Her face broke into a grin, and I mentally cursed how pretty she was. I mean, I'm not the kinda girl who usually has confidence issues, but Kate, Karen and Sarah are the kinda girls who could make even Jessica Alba feel plain, they're all so pretty. "He asked me on a date tomorrow night." She whispered. Kate, Karen and I all squealed with delight. "And you said yes right?" I asked, trying to confirm. Karen rolled her eyes at me, "Of course she said yes! What are you gonna wear?" Before Sarah could reply, Kate jumped up. "I have the perfect dress for you!" And with that, she ran out of my room and down the hall, presumably to her room to get this 'perfect dress'.  
While she was gone I told Sarah everything I could about Caleb, surprisingly with some help from Karen. I was amazed at how much Reid had told her, and how much she had worked out about us all just from being with us at Nicky's the night before. I was just finished explaining how close Caleb was to the rest of us, even Reid (though they hide it well) when Kate bounded back into the room carrying a dress that was frankly, amazing.  
Straight away Sarah was forced to try the dress on, and she looked stunning in it, even though she was wearing no makeup and her hair wasn't done. The dress was calf length, tight around the top but gently flowing out from the hips down. It swayed nicely when she moved, and was guaranteed to make Caleb's jaw drop. After about another 20 minutes of us all gushing over Sarah in the dress, and divulgind every piece of Caleb related knowledge we knew, attention was turned to me.  
"How did you and Tyler get together?" Sarah asked. Kate smiled happily, she loved this story, and Karen grinned at me. She must have heard the story from Reid when he was telling her about our epic fight.  
"Well, I grew up with the guys, being Reid's twin, and him and Tyler were always close friends, even when we were kids. Because the 3 of us hung out so much, me and Tyler became just as close as him and Reid. I think we'd liked eachother as more than friends for a while. When we were alone, the atmosphere seemed to change, things were different and there was a kind of tension that wasn't there before. We both tried to ignore it, but one night we just kissed on impulse. And the rest, as they say, is history." I knew Kate loved this story because for her it showed that love always wins out. I knew I was smiling just as much as the girls as I said, "To be honest, I can't really remember not being with Tyler. Even before we got together, there was something there between us, he was always different to the other guys. It feels like a lot more than nearly 3 years."  
"Do you think Reid and I will last as long as you and Tyler?" Karen asked, sounding somewhat wistful. Kate and Sarah looked at her slightly confused, they couldn't understand the tone of her voice. I pulled her into a hug. "He loves you Karen, and he fights like hell for what he loves. I have total faith that you will be together for as long as me and Tyler." Kate joined in the hug and pulled Sarah in too. "Hear hear!" she cried, "To long and happy relationships!"  
Wel all scattered about the room grabbing the sweets and chocolate to snuggle under blankets and talk more. _Moulin Rouge _was on the TV in the background but none of us were watching it. Instead, we were all trying to get to know eachother better, by playing 'I have never...' only with jellybeans rather than shots.  
A couple of hours later and my phone buzzed, indicating I had a text message. It was from Pogue. **You were right. Don't let the girls out of your room. Reid and Tyler will be up soon. Pxx **My fingers flew over the keypad as I replied. **Okay. Stay safe **** RiRi3 **"Oooh was that Tyler?" Kate teased. I shook my head. "No but he and Reid are on their way up. Pogue just texted me. I'm sorry girls, looks like sleepover night has to be cut short." The girls all looked dissappointed, and I tried to as well, but my heart was racing and I couldn't stop thinking about what Pogue had said.

_**I was right.**_

**AN – okay guys, this was just a filler chapter hoping you liked it. In the next chapter obviously the guys take Ri to the colony house, Kate gets spider bites, and Chase messes with the Ducati :P **


	9. Crash

Kate and Sarah started to gather their things to take back to their dorm room. Tyler was going to walk them back there, under the casual pretence that he needed something from his dorm, and Reid was going to fill Karen and I in.  
The boys had arrived less than five minutes after Pogues text, obviously one or both of them had Used to get here faster. Karen had clearly figured that out too, because as soon as Tyler had Kate and Sarah safely out of me room, she spun to face Reid. "You better have a good reason for Using Reid Garwin! I refuse to date a grandad and you know I know that's what you'll be if you don't get your act together!" She hadn't snarled it like I would have, she barely even raised her voice, but the fear, dissapointment and anger was evident in her tone, and Reid sighed. "I didn't use Kare. Tyler did. Sorry Ri, but we just thought given the circumstances it would be better." I nodded, chewing my lip, Tyler hardly ever Used, but I worried like hell every time he did.  
"So what's going on?" She asked, softly. She spoke barely above a whisper, but I knew Reid heard what she said just as well as I did. He didn't answer her, and instead crossed the room to speak in hushed tones to me.  
"Can we take her to the colony house? She knows about the Power, and I need her to know what's going down, so she knows what to look out for." I thought for a moment, weighing up the options. It wasn't difficult, the only other available option was to leave her in the dark, and more vulnerable to Chase. "We'll have to take her, Caleb can't be too mad, I get a strong feeling Sarah's going to know by the end of this, Kate too." He hugged me tight, and finally answered Karen.  
"Kare, baby, we're going to take you with us to the colony house. Pogue and Caleb are meeting us there, and we can explain everything. Just, don't worry if Caleb gets a bit mad, he doesn't exactly know that I've told you about the Power yet." She nodded, and started to tidy up my room. "Erm, Kare, what are you doing?" I asked, surprised. "Something to keep my hands busy while we wait for Tyler. I get the impression whatever is going on, isn't good, and I don't want to dwell on it until I have to. Now where do these live?" She asked, holding up the DVD's off the floor. I pointed her to the right box where I stored my films, and went to sit by Reid, who was perched on the edge of my bed, switching his gaze constantly between Karen, the door and the window.  
When the door opened, he leapt up, eyes pitch black and fists clenched by his side. Karen's face wore a mask of shock and fear that I knew was matched on my own face, but within seconds we all relaxed, it was Tyler.  
I flew across the room and into his arms. I hadn't realised how worried I was that he would be on his own on the way back from Kate and Sarah's dorm until I felt the flood of relief at seeing him safe. He kissed me briefly. "Come on guys, we need to go, Caleb's expecting us. Apparently he has some news for us."

Gormon let us into the colony house, and I fought the urge to look up the stairs, knowing who rested there. He didn't look as disapproving atKaren's presence as I thought, in fact, he looked almost pleased. Caleb however was not so pleased.  
"What the hell are you guys doing bringing her here? No offense Karen. Don't you idiots get it? This is a serious matter, involving you know what. Ri, Reid, I kinda expect this off you but Tyler, dude I can't believe-" Karen stepped forward, glaring slightly at Caleb, who stopped mid rant to stare at her disbelievingly. "Caleb, I know about the power, the Covenant and your ascension this Saturday. I've known for a while, I haven't and won't tell a soul. You have my word."  
Caleb turned his gaze to Reid, who had a small smile on his face. "What happened Reid?" We all knew what the question meant. Caleb was asking him what stupid thing he had done to expose the Power. "I told her. I love her Caleb, she needed to know so that she could know for real if she wanted to be with me." Reid's genuine answer made Caleb smile, his anger dying off. He walked to the circle of seats, each engraved with the name of one of the founding families.  
We all sat down, the boys in each seat, me sat at Tyler's feet, and Karen perched lightly on Reid's knee.

Caleb's eyes flashed familiar fire and black, as he Used to move the Book of Damnation to its place in the middle of the circle. I shivered a little bit, the black of Caleb's eyes frightened me, his expression was grim and dark. Tyler played with my hair, and I leaned back against him, comforted by his absentminded actions. As the Book opened to the page Caleb needed, the fires around the circle flared, enveloping us in warmth.  
"Ri, you were right. He's one of us." Caleb said softly. His voice carried throughout the room, and everyone's expression changed. Pogue's eyes were filled with a cold fury, Karen looked confused and worried, Reid looked confused, and even though Tyler was behind me, I knew he was confused as well, and more than likely worried. I could feel my face fall. "What did you find out?" I asked him, ignoring the fact that the others would want to know who the hell we were on about. "He's older than me. His adoptive parents died on his 18th birthday, car crash apparantly. His real name Is Chase Goodwin Pope." His gaze rested on me, waiting for me to figure out the significance of what he'd just told me.

"What the hell is this Caleb, Ri?" Reid exclaimed, frustrated. "In the parking lot, remember I told you I thought Chase's eyes were black before I passed out?" Tyler interrupted me. "You never told me that Ri." I twisted to face him, and his eyes were filled with worry and hurt. "I'm sorry Ty, I didn't want you to worry. We decided not to say anything until we knew for sure I was right and not just imagining things." He nodded and leant forward to capture my lips with his. "You don't have to keep things from me babygirl, I'd rather know." I smiled at him and nodded, before turning back to Reid. "Anyway, in the pool, the thing with Caleb hitting his head, that was Chase. He Used Reid. I had to admit to Caleb what I thought I saw at Nicky's, and him and Pogue broke into the admissions office earlier tonight. After that, I'm as much in the dark as you are. Goodwin Pope, where have I heard that before?" I directed my last question to Caleb. "The Book of Damnations. It gives a list of everyone who testified during the witch trials, including against John Putnam. One of those people was Agnes Pope, 'Goody' Pope she was nicknamed. She claimed John Putnam came to her as a incubus, in her dreams." Reid snorted and Karen shushed him. "What does that have to do with Chase?" she asked. Caleb sighed, "She claimed that he came to her after she was already widowed. The Book lists births and deaths during the trials too. Her son, Hagan Pope, was born 10 months and 24 days _after _her husband died."  
"So if what your saying is true, and Hagan Pope was the bastard son of John Putnam, then the line didn't end in Salem?" Tyler asked, confirming the facts. "Exactly," I answered, "meaning that, oh my god." Reid spoke up, his voice shaky and disbelieveing. "It's not possible, he can't be!" Caleb nodded gravely. "Chase is John Putnams heir. He's one of us.

There was a shocked silence among the group for a few moments, before Karen broke it. "I get that this is a shock for you guys, I do, but why is it such as bad thing?" Caleb's phone started ringing and I answered her. "John Putnam betrayed the Covenant back in the days of the trials, so he was banished. Ever since chase arrived, weird things have been happening. Chances are he wants revenge on us, to make up for what our ancestors rightly did to his. I'll explain everything else later, if that's cool?" She nodded, "I'll do it tonight sweetheart, it's safer for you to know everything." Reid said to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

A sudden yell from Pogue made me jump. "What?" Caleb tried desperately to calm him down, but he was already racing to the stairs. "Relax! Pogue, don't do anything stupid!" "We're talking about Kate!" Pogue shot back, running up the stairs and out of sight.  
"What about Kate?" I asked, standing. "Chase put a spell on her. Creation. Spiders." I stared at him in shock for a moment before tearing off after Pogue. I burst through the front door, the cold night air hitting me, adding an extra chill to the one I already had seeping through my bones. I was too late to stop Pogue, or join him, the Ducati going at breakneck speed on the road away from the colony house. I stood and watched as the light of the bike got further and further away, until I couldn't make it out any more. I knew the others were behind me, so I made straight for the Hummer. The door was open before I got there, and for a change I got straight into the driving seat. Tyler slid into the passenger seat beside me, in silence, reid and karen were in the back. Somehow, the key got in the ignition and the engine on as I was clicking my seatbelt into place. Tyler smiled at me, and I knew he had Used for me. I nodded my thanks and put the car in gear.

We sped towards school at a speed I don't even know. I refused to look at the speed dial, and I was frankly surprised we stayed on the road. I imagine Tyler and Reid had something to do with that. We were a little more than hafway there when Pogues bike suddenly appeared in the middle of the road. I slammed on the brakes and we skidded to a halt, all of us jerking against our seatbelts. "Damn that's gonna leave a bruise." Reid muttered. I said nothing, already scrambling to get out of the car. I ran past the bike, seeing Chase stood in the distance, a crumpled figure in front of him. "Pogue!" I exclaimed. I ran faster than the others, though it wasn't a huge distance and reached Pogue before them. I stopped and dropped to my knees searching for signs of a pulse. "He's alive Rihannah, what would be the sense in me killing him?" Chase said, in the manner of someone explaining something to a child. I was dimly aware of the thers behind me and I could hear Calebs car approaching too. "I didn't think you would need something to make sense, you strike me as a bit of a psycho to be honest." I spat at Chase, loathing filling my body. He appraoched me calmly, Using to hold the others back. He knelt before me and stroked my face softly, carassing me. "I prefered you blonde." He mused. His eyes were a constant, solid black as he was still Using to keep the others away from me, but as he stood there was a breeze, blowing my now blonde again hair in my face. "I'll explain this to all of you, so listen up." Chase called, loud enough for us all to hear. "I used Kate to get to Pogue, knowing it would bring you all here. Caleb however is the one I want to talk to. So I'll see you at Spencer Danvers for a little chat, I'm just going to pop in on my dear friend Sarah, and let her know about Pogue." He tured his back and began to walk away, but as I blinked, he vanished. The others, now free from his magic hold rushed to me, Karen was already on her phoe calling an ambulance. I hated to leave him, but I moved away from Pogue for a momet, dragging Caleb to the side of the road. "Go to Spencer and get Sarah now." I hissed at him. "We'll meet you at mine and Reid's, our parents are gone again, so we can all crash over at the house." He nodded, and gave me a brief, hard hug. "Be careful Ri." "You too." I stood and watched him silently as he ran back to his Mustang and sped after Chase. Now we could do was sit, wait for the ambulance, and pray Pogue would be all right.

Pray that all of us would.


	10. Waiting

The minute dragged by, feeling like long, long hours. All of us were silent, straining our ears to hear the sound of sirens that would herald the ambulance's arrival.

Both Reid and Tyler had Used to stem the worst of Pogue's bleeding, but we all knew once we heard the sirens they would have to undo what they did, so as not to look suspicious.

"What do we tell the paramedics?" Karen asked. She was as shaken as all of us, even though she hadn't known Pogue long. I frowned, as did Tyler and Reid. "Well, we can't exactly say his injuries were caused by a total psycho prick who has magical powers can we?" Her expression darkened at the mention of Chase. I gave a small smile. "We tell them half the truth I suppose. He had a phone call about Kate, sped off and we came after him, but by then he had alredy crashed his bike. We didn't see how exactly he sustained the injuries, but we assume it was the force of the crash." Karen nodded, Tyler and Reid remained motionless, eyes clouded with worry, grief and anger.

We resumed our silence, and for more long minutes we waited, until finally the sound of sirens could be heard. The paramedics arrived, Tyler and reid discreetly undid their magic, and Pogues broken and bleeding body was loaded into the back of the ambulance. I went and sat with him, knowing Karen would be safer with both boys with her, but needing at least one of us to be with Pogue. The doors closed with a loud snap, and we tore towards the hospital.

**Chase POV**

I smiled to myself as I spoke to Caleb's girlfriend. My plan was working perfectly. It was Caleb's Power I needed, but from watching him, I knew it would take a lot for him to concede his defeat against me. Getting to Caleb wasn't my only motive for hurting Pogue. There was the fact that in general, I hated Pogue, and wanted to hurt him for my own amusement, but there was something else as well. The girl.

Rihannah Garwin was important to all the members of the Covenant. A sister, a girlfriend, a friend. They would all do anything for her, even will me their Power. And now I knew how to get to her, I knew I had them all right where I wanted them.

Sarah's door opened as I finished my little speech. We both turned to see Caleb, the real Caleb. Sarah gasped, confused, and I smiled once again. Let the games begin.

**Rihannah POV**

Tyler and Karen sat in the hard plastic chairs in the corridor as we waited for new about Pogue, He was in surgery, and it was killing us all not knowing what was going on. By this point, my fear, and Reid's fear had turned to anger, and we were pacing restlessly, planning how to get Chase.

"I say we all go after him, combine our Powers and fucking blast his ass apart. Ri you can stay with Karen and Sarah." I scowled at Reid who was still pacing, oblivious to my displeasure. "Fuck that Reid! If you go, I go. I want a piece of that bastard just as much as you do! I might not have the Power, but I will kick his sorry ass any way I can. You can't leave me behind. I won't let you." At this, Tyler jumped to his feet, grabbing my arms and spinning me to face him. "You will do no such thing. You are not going to put yourself in danger like that, none of us will let you." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I couldn't bear it if he hurt you too." There was a long pause before I sighed heavily and nodded. Tyler loosened his grip on me,and I resumed my pacing.

"Fall Fest." I said, breaking the silence that had fallen on us. "What's Fall Fest?" Karen asked, her voice filled with curiosity. I rolled my eyes at Reid for not telling her, and he answered. "It's a dance at Spenser. Happens the night of Caleb's birthday. Clearly Pogue won't be there, but I'm assuming the rest of us will, which should mean Chase can't get to us. But Caleb would have to decide that. I want you to come." Karen raised an eyebrow at him delicately. I stopped my pacing to watch cautiously, sensing my brother had got himself into trouble. "I'm not going to go Reid. At least, not if that's the way you're going to ask me, and not if the only reason for the invitation is to stop a crazy warlock doing something bad to me."  
Reid's expression was half shock, half admiration. "Karen, I don't just want you to come because it'll help protect you from Chase, though I'm not going to deny that it's an advantage. I want you to come because I love you. I want you to share the Fall Fest with us, because you're a part of our group, our family. And I want everyone to know that Reid Garwin has the most amazing, perfect girlfriend ever and is officially off the mrket." Karen smiled, and kissed him. "Then I'd better come hadn't I? Though I have nothing to wear." At this I made a small noise. "Actually, you kind of do. I hope you don't mind, but when I found out about you, I bought a dress for you, it's nothing too fancy, but it's totally you. I get it if yo don't want it, but maybe when we find out about Pogue, you can stay in my dorm tonight with me, and I can show you it?" The boys began to protest, we had originally decided to stay at the Garwin house since our parents were away yet again. "Chase will expect us to do something like that, we need to keep acting as normal as possible." I protested, and after a few more small arguements, the guys agreed again.

"Fine. You and Karen get an hour alone, then me and Ty are staying over. Deal?" Karen and I exchanged a look that screamed 'overprotective' but we nodded, agreeing. Before we could make any concrete plans however, Caleb and Sarah appeared, both visibly pale.

**Sarah POV**

Caleb had told me everything.

Him, Pogue, Reid and Tyler were warlocks. And apparantly Chase was too, though they had only mde that discovery recently. I have to say I was shocked. Growing up I had never believed in magic or fairy tales or anything that couldn't be proved by science. And now I was staring magic in the face. One thing the fairy tales always got right was tht there was bad magic as well as good. I just hoped they were also right in that good always triumphs over evil.

Caleb was worried, and rightly so. Chase was threatening to kill everyone he loved if he didn't hand over his powers. But that was suicide, and no matter what Chase thought about the rest of the Covenant and Caleb's loved ones thanking him for it, revering him as the golden hero, I knew that that would kill us. And there was no guarantee Chase would leave any of us alone once he got what he wanted anyway. Caleb and I had discussed a plan on the way to the hospital, and I admit that I was grateful he trusted me and was listening to my advice, but I was also scared about what the others would think, especially Rihannah and Karen.

We walked down the corridor towards them in silence, I could tell from the agitated expression on Reid's face there was no news on Pogue yet. I could also tell that they knew something was up. As we approached them, I took a breath and started to explain...

**Rihannah POV**

"So now I know about you all too. And I need to warn you, that Chase is more of a psycho than we thought. Like Caleb helped me to explain earlier, he's strong, too strong for you guys to take on." At this, Reid and I exchanged dark glances, and I knew we were thinking the same thing, that we would try take him on no matter how strong he was. "Don't even think about it you guys. I need to face him alone." Caleb said, in his no-nonsense voice. I sighed, knowing that for now at least there was no sense in arguing with him. Before we could say anymore however, the doctor came out and told us Pogue was awake and we could go see him. I'm not sure he had even finished his sentence before Caleb and I ran into the room.


	11. Plans

Karen twirled in front of my full length mirror, gasping in delight, a wide smile lighting up her features. "Rihannah, this dress is perfect!" She squealed. I grinned back at her, glad she liked it. It was floor length, a gorgeous shade of blue that made her eyes pop out. It had simple spaghetti straps, and beautiful silver beaded detail around the bust area. A delicate pattern of vines and flowers trailed down the body of the dress which clung to her body and showed off her curves. All in all she looked gorgeous.

I showed her my dress. As with hers, mine was floor length, but that was the only similarity. The dress was black, the skirt was full bodied, different layers of black material. The top had a pvc corsety type feel, that was in jagged shaped. In showrt, it was gothicy and I loved it. We alo had shoes and jewelry prepared for the night. In case Chase did decide to make an appearnce, I decided to forgo heels and wear some (tatty) black converse under my dress, something I knew would appall Kate, if she were well enough to know. Karen opted for silver ballet pumps. Karen decided to go for simple silver jewellry, I wanted my black lace fingerless gloves, and a necklace Pogue had bought me for my 15th birthday, a pewter amulet on a black velvet ribbon.

We were still acting girly over the dresses when there was a knock on the door. "Shit!" I exclaimed. I cursed myself mentally for not keeping an eye on the time, and rushed Karen into my ensuite so she could change. Once she was safely out of the way, I opened the door for Reid and Tyler, not caring if they saw me in my dress. "No heels?" Reid asked as he swanned in and plonked himself bodily on my bed. "Nope, figured flats would be safer. If Chase shows up I need to be able to run and fight." He nodded, but Tyler glared. "You won't be fighting Ri." He gave me a once over and his expression softened. "You look beautiful by the way." I smiled at him, glad he was impressed with my dress. "Thank you, it'll look better once my hair and makeup is done right. But honestly, even then I won't look anything compared to Karen. Reid, your girlfriend is going to be the belle of the ball." He grinned, smugly. "She would be if she went in a trash bag." I rolled my eyes and snorted. "Please, spare me the sickening cuteness."

Karen came out of the bathroom, dress safely in a garment bag. She hung it back in my closet before sitting next to Reid on the bed. "What's the plan?" She asked. One thing I was really growing to like about Karen was the fact she didn't beat around the bush. Ever.

"When Cale and I went in to see Pogo he was beat up really bad. As you know we didn't get to talk to him long before the doctors shooed us out, but we got enough out of him to know 3 things. One, is that Pogue will be absolutely fine. Two is that Pogue's bike is fucked and therefore if we don't get rid of Chase he will, like I said the first night I met you Kare-bear, nobody messes with the Ducati." I paused, biting my lip and gazing down at the floor. "Number three?" Reid asked, his voice filled with apprehension. "Number three is that Chase is more powerful than we originally thought. Caleb has come up with a plan, though I can't say I'm thrilled with it." I began pacing my room, frustrated as I thought about Caleb's plan, which I thought was ridiculous and was bound to get him killed. The full skirt of my dress swished around me, and the sound was nearly as agitated as I was. Tyler grabbed my hand, stopping me from pacing. His eyes bore into mine as he asked me softly, "What's the plan?"

"You and Reid are taking me, Karen and Sarah to Fall Fest. Caleb is going to the Putnam Barn to meet Chase, and fight him. Presuming he actually manages to win and doesn't get himself killed, he'll meet us at the dance afterwards." Reid and tyler were both staring at me, waiting to hear the rest of the plan. "Seriously guys, that's it. We have to wait around, acting like nothing is wrong and we're enjoying ourselves, while Caleb risks his life for us. He won't listen to me when I tell him that he needs us, especially if Pogue is right and we're underestimating Chase. He thinks that if he can keep us out of the way we'll be safe, and he has no regard for his own safety." Reid leapt to his feet, and began ranting. Surprisingly Tyler, who normally kept his temper well was joining him. "What the HELL does he think he's going to achieve by running off to get himself killed?" Tyler exclaimed. Reid nodded furiously, "I expect he believes that if Chase does beat him, he'll keep his word and not hurt us all anyway? Jesus, how nieve can one person be?" The two continued in this vein until Karen stood up. "Enough!" She yelled. "You might not agree with his decision, but you need to support it. Chase will want you to be against it and do something reckless so he can get you and hurt you. Now I agree with you that Caleb probably hasn't though this all the way through, but if this is what he says we're going to do, then we'll have to do it, no matter how much we don't want to. We just have to know that if something should seem to be going wrong then we can go help him, whatever way we can. Caleb just doesn't need to know that part."

I gaped at her, amazed at how she took charge and ordered us around. After a long moment of silence, I sighed. "Karen's right guys. Caleb needs our support. He's doing this for us after all. Fall Fest is tomorrow night, we should really all go to sleep. I know it's early but we need to be fully alert and aware tomorrow. Plus me and Kare are going to Caleb's at noon to meet Sarah and get ready for the dance." Karen smiled with excitement. Reid rolled his eyes, muttering something I couldn't wuite catch under his breath. Tyler still looked pissed. "I'm not thrilled about this Ri. We nearly lost Pogue, what if we do lose Caleb?" I met his gaze and gave him a reassuring smile. "We won't lose Caleb, he's better than Chase. Chase will lose his temper too quickly and you know the Power becomes harder to control as emotions run high. Caleb has been lucky to have me and Reid all these years, he's an expert at controlling his temper now." We all laughed, and some of the tension we were all feeling melted away.

Karen grinned at the boys. "Ri wasn't kidding about going to sleep by the way, we really do need to start getting ready at noon." Reid and Tyler groaned, but Used to change my bean bags into another bed. Reid quickly stripped down to his boxers and I threw a pillow at him. "Dude I so don't need to see that!"He smirked at me as he sauntered into my bathroom to clean his teeth. Tyler followed suit, and gave me a quick peck on the cheek as he passed me to get into bed. I motioned for Karen to use the bathroom first, and finally 20 minutes later, we were all 4 snuggled in the beds, drifting off into a thankfully dreamless sleep.


	12. Dress Up

_**AN – I don't think I've given you a note for a while, but I just wanted to say a huge thank you to my readers, and especially my reviewers :] You're the reason I'm still writing this. Also, how would you feel about a possible sequel, and if you want one, are there any particular things you would like or dislike in one?**_

I woke up the next morning with Tyler's arm securly around me. I snuggled into his chest, knowing he was awake too. Sure enough he whispered a good morning to me, before tilting my chin up to give me a passionate kiss.

"Ugh. Seriously guys, it's bad enough being awake at this time without having to see that!" Reid grumbled. I rolled over so that I could see him, and had to fight to stifle my laugh. Reid's normally perfect blnde hair was tousled andstuck up at odd angles, making him look about 12. When I casually mentioned that to him, he scowled deeply, and I couldn't contain it anymore. I let out a loud peal of laughter,Tyler's deep chuckle harmonising with me. Our laughter woke Karen up, and she looked between us sleepily. "What's up?" She mumbled. For some reason, that just made me laugh more. Even Reid was laughing now, Karen just groaned and lay back down. We laughed solidly for another few minutes, before a silence gradually fell over us. For the first time in a few days, there was no tension. I don't know whether it was because of the laughing fit, because what was happening tonight hadn't really hit us yet, or if it was because we were finally going to just go with it. Whatever the reason was, it was nice to not be stressing, even if it was only for a while.

We just hung out in the room most of the morning, Reid ran out at about 9.30 to get breakfast, but even with the current Chase situation, none of us could manage to worry about him. Of course, that could have been because he was on the phone to us the whole time. It wasn't until we had demolished the bagels, fruit, yoghurt and weirdly donughts that Reid had brought back that we started to discuss the day ahead.

"We should really get showered and pack our stuff to take to Caleb's. I'll call Sarah and see if she needs anything, and then we'll head down to the showers. Is that cool with you Kare?" Karen nodded mutely. Beside her, Reid's face tightened with concern. Naturally he and Tyler couldn't accompany us to the showers, meaning for 20-30 minutes, they were less able to protect us if Chase came along. Whilst Karen got a towel, and some clothes ready to take to the showers, Reids grabbed us both some shampoo, conditioner and body wash out of the bathroom. I let Tyler pick out some clothes for me, knowing that he, unlike many males, wouldn't take advantage of this and put me in some skimpy, slutty outfit only Kira Snyder would voluntarily wear. In the meantime, I rang Sarah.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Sarah, it's Ri. How're you feeling?"  
"Oh hey Ri! I'm not too bad thanks. Nervous about tonight, y'know with Chase and fall Fest. Absolutely terrified for noon though."  
I was confused. What the hell was happening at noon that Sarah had to be worried about? All we were doing was going to Caleb's house to get ready and-  
"Meeting Evelyn for the first time? Don't worry, she'll adore you."  
"Are you sure? I mean, I've never met a guy's parents before, and me and Caleb haven't even been together that long and what if she blames me for the Chase thing?"  
"Yes I'm sure. Evelyn is awesome, granted she drinks way too much, but her heart is in the right place. It doesn't matter how long you and Caleb have been together, all that matters to her is that he's happy. You definatley seem to make him happy. And are you Chase, or his mother?"  
"Erm, no?"  
"Exactly, so she can't and won't blame you for that situation."  
Sarah laughed gaily, and I couldn't help but smile at her obvious relief.  
"Thanks Ri, you've made me feel a load better."  
"I'll bring some chocolate for while we get ready, to make you feel even better. That's actually why I was ringing. Me and Karen are going to get ready and then come to Caleb's, we just wanted to know if you needed anything?"  
"Actually, yes. Could I borrow a bag please? The one I have doesn't go with my dress. It a silvery/champagny colour."  
"I have just the thing. Right, I'm going to go get a shower, I'll drop you a text when we're on our way. See you in a bit."  
"Bye Ri, thanks again!"

After we signed off, I plugged my phone into the charger and left it on my desk. Tyler looked at me, a not-so-happy expression on his face. I frowned, confused. He threw me his phone, sighing. "Here. You can listen to music while you shower then, plus I feel safer knowing bout you and Karen have ways of contacting Reid and I if you need us." I smiled, rolling my eyes. "Baby, you'll be just down the hall, I'm pretty sure we don't need phones to mke you her us if something goes wrong." His expression softened slightly, and his shoulders dropped as he relaxed. He pulled me close to him in a hug, leaning down to murmer softly in my ear, "It'll make me feel better. Besides, you always listen to music in the shower, so really, you need my phone." He chuckled, the sound vibrating through me as he held me close. Damn, even in times where it was completely inappropriate I still wanted him. He chuckled again, and his next words made me swear he could read my mind, "as soon as all this is over baby, we're ignoring the others for 24hours." I looked up at him grinning, "Tyler Simms can you read my mind or something?" I teased, nudging him playfully with my knee. He shook his head, "Nope, but I know you well Ri, you should realise this by now." I pulled him in for a kiss and felt him smiling into it. Our kiss was broken by Karen throwing a pillow at us. "Guys we have to get ready, you can smooch all you like later." I pouted at her, and she rolled her eyes. "Come on Ri, now." I gave Tyler one lass peck on the lips before removing myself from his arms. Taking my towel and clothes from him, I joined Karen, and the two of us walked to the showers together in silence, me thinking about Tyler, and Karen presumably thinking bout Reid.

As the hot water of the shower hit my skin, I felt my muscles relax. I hadn't even realised I was tense. A sigh from the stall next to me indicated it was the same for Karen. I had put the music on Tyler's phone on random, and we were singing along to Britney Spears' _Hit Me Baby. _"Why the hell does Tyler have this on his phone?" Karen called to me. I giggled. "I don't think he even realises he does to be hones, me and Reid update his music every now and then and always put songs he hates on, to see if he pays attention, but so far, nothing!" We giggled, and carried on singing. As usual, I lathered my scrummy rasperry shampoo in my hair, the scent hitting my nose and making me smile. The bathroom was steaming up fast because of how hot we had the showers, and the unmistakable scent of vanilla also hit my nose. When I mentioned it to karen she simply replied, "I hope you don't mind, I know you hadn't opened it yet, but Reid didn't want me to smell like you." I laughed again, mentally thanking Reid. I didn't want to spring to his mind when he was making out with Kare because she used my shampoo, that would be gross. I told her that much, and she let out a peal of laughter.

I switched off the water of my shower, and wrapped myself securely in a towel. Stepping out, I padded towards the mirrors, where the school had graciously provided hairdryers. Using a smaller towel to quickly towel dry my hair, I ran my fingers through it, and then blasted it with the hairdryer. I used enough conditioner that there were no tangles, instead my hair fell in very loose waves. Once satisfied my hair was dried, I headed back to my stall to get dressed, having dried as I was sorting my hair. I pulled on my emerald green matching silk underwear set, and an emerald green wifebeater, as well as a pair of baggy skater jeans I'd forgotton I even had. It was only then I realised I'd forgotton to bring shoes or socks. Fully dressed, I headed back to the mirrors again, this time to do my makeup, which thankfully I had remembered to bring. I was about to apply my eye makeup when Karen piped up, "Ri, there's no point, Fall Fest later remember? You'll be doing your makeup at Caleb's." I thought about it and nodded. "I guess you're right. Jeez I haven't been out without makeup in forever. The thought makes me nervous." We both laughed, "I haven't been out _in _makup in forever. I have a feeling whatever you and Sarah have in mind will make me nervous too." We laughed harder, linking arms and leaving the bathroom, heading back towards our menfolk.

Smart boys that they were, neither Reid nor Tyler made any comments about my lack of makeup. Instead they just opted to take our things down to the Hummer with us, claiming that we might as well surprise caleb by being there early. "Besides, you're chicks, the more time you have to get ready for these things, the happier you are." Reid quipped. Tyler high-fived him, and Karen and I rolled our eyes. "For once I'm not even gonna disagree bro. Now take us to Cale's, I wanna start with Sarah." Happily making plans about sarah's hair and makeup, Karen and I let the boys lead us down to the Hummer. We were still making elaborate plans 15minutes later when we pulled up in front of the mansion Caleb called home. Karen looked up in awe. "Are all your houses this big?" She asked, admiring the beautiful building in front of her. I shrugged, "Almost. Cale's is the biggest, me and Reid have the second biggest, and then Pogo and Tyler have basically the same as eachother size wise, though Tyler's is way more fancy inside." Karen nodded, raising a hand to knock on the door. Reid snorted and grabbed her hand, while I opened the door and strolled in.

"Aunty Evelyn! Reid, Tyler, Karen and me are here!" I called, my voice echoing through the massive entrance hall. Evelyn Danvers, a woman who still managed to look beautiful even when stone cold drunk, appeared in the doorway. "Rihannah, my darling, how are you?" I embraced her in a hug. "Fine thank you Aunty Evelyn, I'd like you to meet my friend Karen, she's Reid's girlfriend, and honestly Aunty, she's brilliant!" Karen blushed and moved forward to greet Evelyn. "It's nice to meet you my dear, I hope Reid isn't giving you too much trouble." Karen smiled, "It's nice to meet you too Mrs Danvers, no Reid isn't giving me any trouble at all, I've got him well trained." She shot Reid a sly look at this and he poked his tongue out at her. Evelyn laughed, "Evelyn please, Mrs Danvers sounds so old." Evelyn took a sip of clear liquid from her glass, that I swear wasn't water. "Caleb and Sarah are upstairs if you'd like to go up. Rihannah, Reid, Tyler, you know where everything is, please make yourselves at home, and be sure to make Karen feel at home as well. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to retire for a nap."

Evelyn walked down the corridor and disappeared into her private living room. I knew for a fact that she wouldn't be retiring to sleep, but she would be retiring to drink. Poor Caleb. Aunty Evelyn was one of my favourite adults in the entire world, but she was destroying herself with alcohol. How the hell Caleb had turned out so good with a Power addicted father, and an alcohol addicted mother I'll never know. We headed up the stairs, Karen marvelling at the exquisiteness of the house, Reid pointing out little things he knew she would like, and Tyler holding my hand while I mulled over Caleb and his parents. We stopped outside Caleb's door, not wanting to disturb him if he and Sarah were...occupied.

Reid and I shared a look, and Tyler groaned, pulling a face. Grinning, Reid and I burst in the door, deciding that really, disturbing Caleb didn't bother us at all. However, we didn't really need to worry about disturbing him anyway, he was nowhere to be seen. Sarah was fluffing up the pillows, straightening the bed sheets, and we could hear the running of water indicating Caleb was in the shower. Sarah didn't even look up. "Hey guys, how's it going?" Everyone grinned and exchanged greetings, "Don't worry Sarah, Reid and Tyler are gonna be leaving as soon as Caleb is ready, they've still got to buy something to wear tonight." Sarah's baby blue's widened at my words. "You guys don't have anything to wear?" Reid and Tyler shrugged. "We always get something the day of the dance, it's no big." Reid said nonchalantly. Tyler nodded his agreement. "Yeah, I mean it's not as hard for us to get ready as it is for you girls." Just then, Caleb came out of the bathroom, his hair still damp from the shower. He gave Sarah a chaste kiss on the lips and greeted us all.

"Guys are we ready to go? The girls will want as much time as they can get to beautify themselves for tonight after all." The boys laughed at us, and I mock scowled at them. Karen smiled, "Yeah, and the quicker you go the quicker you can get back. We all know Reid will want at least an hour to do his hair right." This time the girls laughed, though Tyler and Caleb couldn't quite contain their smiles. Reid muttered something to Karen along the lines of "I'll get you for that later." Karen just returned "Bring it on." We were all on a high, ignoring the dark cloud that was Chase looming ominously on the horizon.

After a few more minutes of idle chatter and banter, the guys decided it really was time for them to go. We all kissed our other halves goodbye, and us girls watched as the boys drove away into the distance.

As soon as they were out of view, Karen and I turned to Sarah. "Where shall we start? Hair, makeup, or mani-pedi?"

_**AN – Okay guys, another chapter done. Next one will be Fall Fest at last, and will be up as soon as I can decide how Ri and Karen will fit in. Hope you're all enjoying, please leave me a review with your thoughts and ideas! X**_


	13. Feelings

_**AN- Hey guys! Hope your enjoying the story so far. I'm going to try this chapter alternating between a few POV's, so I hope you enjoy it!**_

**Sarah POV**

I'd spent the whole afternoon with Rihannah and Karen geting ready for Fall Fest. To be perfectly honest I hadn't expected Ri to be as into the whole girly getting ready thing as she was, as nice as she looked at Nicky's the night I met her, the rest of the time she seemed to be kinda a tomboy. However, she was just as girly as me and Karen, and I was so grateful for her expertise in makeup. While Karen painted my toenails a pearly colour, Ri started on my makeup, giving me a flawless natural look, that made my skin look amazing. The she painted my nails the same colour as my toes, and Karen started work on my hair. She pulled it into a loose yet elegant twist at the back of my head, loose enough that a few tendril fell loose to frame my face. We decide we would all get hair and makeup done before putting our dresses on, so they wouldn't crumple, and as soon as they were finished with me, we moved onto Karen.

**Karen POV**

As I twirled in front of the mirror, I had to admit that I was glad I trusted Ri and Sarah to do my hair and makeup. Ri had left my skin clear, and used a natural eyeshadow on my lids, deciding she was going to focus on my lips more than anything. She gave me a quick slick of liquid eyeliner, just on the top lids, kind of like in the 50's style, and used dark mascara to lengthen my lashes, which she said made my eyes pop. My dress was a similar colour to my eyes, and Ri decides to use fuschia pink for my lips and nails. Apparently it would stand out. She pulled my hair back into a ballerina style bun, leaving no loose tendrils. I wasn't too sure about the hairstyle, until Sarah threw me a pair of dangly silver earring, with sparking blue stones in them. My nails were painted the same shocking fuschia pink as my lips, and far from clashing horribly with the dress as I had anticipated, it actually looked rather nice. When I told Ri and Sarah this, they smiled smugly. Until that is, we told Ri it was her turn to be prepared.

**Ri POV**

I was proud of my work on Sarah and Karen. They both look amazing. Obviously that was also down to them as we all got eachother ready (and clearly the fact they're bloody gorgeous anyway) but still, I was proud. I just wish Kate had been getting ready with us.  
Both girls knew what my dress looked like, and I happily gave them free rein to do whatever they wanted to me hair and makeup wise, on the condition I didn't look like Kira Snyder by the end of it. They did fantastic. My nails were painted a deep purple, almost black, the same colour as my lips. They also decided to keep my usual smokey eyed makeup, so once I was fully dressed, I had a very Taylor Momsen-esque look makeup wise. They curled my hair then ran their fingers through it, making the curls tangled and wild. When they were finished, I couldn't help but gasp, the look was perfect for me. We were all done, and we squealed in excitement as we realised it was time to head down the stairs. We decided me and Kare would go first, together, and leave Caleb in suspense just a little bit longer. After checking our appearances one last time, we headed down the stairs.

**Tyler POV**

She was perfect.

Ri sauntered down the stairs with an almost unnatural grace. She looked amazing. The gothic look always suited her. I felt a smile spread scross my face as I watched her come towards me. "Hey." She whispered, smiling almost shyly at me. I grinned at her in response, slipping my arms around her small waist, pulling her close to me. "Hey yourself. You look beautiful baby. You really do." Her smile broadened, and again the beauty of it made my heart ache a little bit. "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself. But I think Karen is the real beauty here." I turned my attention to reid's girlfriend. Ri had a good point, she did look amazing. "She's okay, but she's got nothing on you."

**Reid POV**

I heard what Tyler said to Ri and snorted softly. "He's wrong you know. _She's _got nothing on _you _Karen. You're perfect." In my head there was a small voice telling me that both myself and Tyler were being soppy prats, but I didn't care. The fact that this girl was willing to stay with me, even though she knew about the Power, and how much I liked to use said Power was astounding to me. I loved her. I glanced over to my sister, smiling at how happy she looked with my best friend. "You scrub up okay sis." She rolled her eyes at me, "Thanks Reid, back atcha." I looked back down at the girl in my arms, and a fierce surge of protectiveness ripped through me.  
I was so scared about Chase and what he could, and ultimately would do to the people I loved. But he wasn't going to touch Karen or Rihannah. At least, not while I had breath left in me. The two girls were the most important females in my life, except my mum of course. I knew Tyler felt the same about Ri, and I knew he would protect Karen too. I was busy mulling over the whole situation when I heard a gasp that pretty much shit me up. I though Chase was gonna be standing there or something.

**Sarah POV**

I fought to contain the bubble of laughter that was creeping up, threatening to explode. Reid had a face of surprise, anger and worry, due to a very audible gasp. Maybe he thought Chase was around or something and that's why there was a gasp. He wasn't.

I'd come down the stairs last, under Ri's orders of course. She likes theatricals, and also said that it would be a good idea to reinforce to Caleb what he's fighting for. As if he needed the reminder. When Caleb's eyes met mine, he gasped. I hoped that was a good thing, but inside I had butterflies attacking my stomach. All I could think was that coming down after Ri and Karen was a mistake, that I clearly didn't look good at all after them!

**Caleb POV**

Rihannah casually sauntered down the stairs, completely at ease. She looked amazing as usual. I count her as my little sister, and this was one of many occasions where I wished she was a little plainer looking. She got far too much male attention for my liking, poor Tyler must hate it, though she never even notices anyone but him.

Karen looked a little more nervous at coming down the stairs, but she needent have worried. Like Rihannah she looked wonderful. I smiled at the way Reid's face lit up when he saw her, and I hoped fiercly that she could help him curb his addiction, for all our sakes.

Both girls looked at their counterparts admiringly, and I couldn't help but feel a little nervous myself now. Tyler and Reid always looked effortlessly good, what if Sarah looked at me next to them and thought she drew the short straw by being with me?

I watched the stairs intently, waiting for her to appear. When she did I couldn't help but gasp. She looked beautiful. Really, truly, amazingly beautiful. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ri smile smugly, and Karen grinning proudly. They'd done a fantastic job getting Sarah ready, though it can't have been hard for them with how stunning she is naturally anyway.

As she approached me, I saw her nervousness. I brushed my lips against hers lightly and smiled. Gazing into her eyes I whispered, "you look perfect."

**Ri POV**

Evelyn chose that moment to speak up. "You look beautiful my dear." She said to Sarah, who smiled shyly. "All of you look beautiful, though I admit dissapointment none of you are wearing heels with your dresses."I shrugged at her, "I agree that sucks, but in the circumstances its better to be safe right aunty Evelyn?" She nodded, then glanced at the clock, her eyes widening. "You should go my dears before you're late!" We all hugged her goodbye and she bid us all to be careful. I knew she was as worried about what could happen tonight as we were.

We all headed out to the Hummer, everyone but Sarah and Caleb piling in. We decided to give hem their privacy, I could tell Caleb wanted to be alone with her before he went to meet Chase, just in case he didn't come back. When Sarah got in the car, there were unshed tears glittering in her eyes. Tyler reversed down the drive and Caleb's form was swallowed by darkness. I just hoped that wasn't an omen of what was to come.

**AN: I hoped you liked this chapter, I just wanted to show the more normal teenage side of them all, y'know the excitement and insecurities and love etc. Let me know what you thought xx**


	14. Kidnap

**AN – I own nothing but my OC's.  
Thank you to my amazing reviewers, I'm so glad your enjoying it! I have an idea how I'm ending this story, and how to start the next. I'm taking a vote from you guys though, do you want Kate and Pogue to stay together or split up when she finds out about the Power? Let me know! Hope you enjoy this installment X**

**Ri POV**

I had to admit the hall looked pretty awesome. Everybody was dressed to the nines, smiling and laughing and dancing. The music was blaring through the PA system, loud enough that I had to raise my voice to be heard. "You know, if it weren't for what's going down tonight this would be an epic party!" Reid nodded, smiling, though his eyes still held concern. I sighed. I was just as worried as the rest of them, but I needed to lighten the mood. Apparently that was going to be more difficult than I could have imagined.

As usual, we attracted the attention of damn near everyone, myself, Karen and Sarah getting dirty looks for being the girls the Sons of Ipswich wanted. I couldn't help but giggle when I noticed Tyler getting his share of glares too from the males, my status as the Daughter of Ipswich sure got me some admirers.

We moved to the dancefloor, all of us alternating between dance partners. Tyler and I were dancing together, and Reid had both Sarah and Karen with him when I felt a sudden urge to pee. "Ty baby, I'm nipping to the loo." I told him. He rolled his eyes and nodded, and I skipped off to the toilets, thankful I hadn't worn heels, I could move so much faster without them.

There was a long line in the ladies, as usual, so it was a good ten minutes before I left the restrooms, and headed back towards the floor. I managed to walk smack bang into Tyler. Looking up into his eyes, I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry baby, wasn't looking where I was going." He smiled at me, and somehow I got the impression something just wasn't right. I shook the notion off, reminding myself he was worried about Caleb. As if he had read my mind, he whispered, "I'm sorry, I just keep thinking about Cale. I hope he's okay." He pulled me in for a kiss, and again I got a feeling in the pit of my stomach that this wasn't right. I pulled away, and stared into his eyes again. They were the wrong shade of blue.

Panic shot through me. What the fuck was going on?

He leaned in to kiss me again, when out of the corner of my eye I saw something that really fucked with my head. _Tyler _was standing there, glaring, with Reid, and Karen. Sarah was nowhere to be seen. I switched my gaze between Tyler with my brother, and Tyler stood in front of me, the panic now overwhelming me.

"What the hell?" I hissed, trying not to attract attention to myself. The Tyler in front of me laughed, his not right eyes gleaming with...triumph? He kissed me again, hard, and I struggled against him, trying to break it off. The Tyler with Karen and Reid was now being held back by them, rage filling his eyes. Reid looked pissed too, and Karen looked terrified. "Well, now your little boyfriend, and your brother are sufficiently mad, I think it's time for us to go sweetheart. After all, I don't want to be late meeting Caleb." Before my eyes, the image of Tyler disappeared in wisps of black smoke. Chase was stood before me. I struggled harder in his grasp, snarling at him. He gave Tyler, Reid and Karen a little finger wave before his eyes went black and he disappeared, taking me with him.

**Reid POV**

Shit I was confused.

Tyler was stood next to me, I knew that for sure. We hadn't left eachother's sight since before we went to Caleb's earlier. But Tyler was also stood eating my sister's face like 200yards away.

What. The. Fuck.

When the other Tyler pulled away from Ri, she spotted us, and fear filled her eyes. Beside me, Tyler was whispering, "What the fuck? Who is that?" He was agitated, I could tell, and frankly I didn't blame him. What I didn't understand was who the fuck was the person kissing my sister if Tyler was here.

Karen was frowning, lips moving soundlessly as she tried to piece something together. I tried to work out what she was thinking, while staring at the 'Tyler' who had his arms around Ri. I growled as I saw her struggle against him, wanting nothing more than to rip his throat out for touching her. But ntil I knew who he was I couldn't. After all he could be-

"Shit!" I cursed, as me, Karen and Tyler all worked it out. Tyler leapt forward, and Karen and I fought to hold him back. Ri's eyes widened as she looked between us and the person in front of her. He whispered something we couldn't hear to her, before losing his glamour, the black wisps of smoke giving him an evil edge, not that he needed it.

Chase.

He gave us a mocking wave, before he disappeared, taking my sister with him.

**Tyler POV.**

FUCK!

I dropped to my knees, shaking. Chase had taken Ri and it was all my fault. I should have never let her go to the bathroom alone. I should have waited outside for her. I should have _known._

Now she was gone, and who knew what that sick bastard Chase would do to her. "We have to get her back!" I said, my voice cracking. I was so scared for her. I couldn't lose her. I just couldn't.

Reid nodded, his expression dark. I knew he was angry, and just as worried for Ri as I was. Before we could plan anything though, my cell phone rang. I glanced at the caller ID, hoping beyond hope it was Ri, even though I knew that was practically impossible. It was Caleb.

"Hey." I answered dully, dissappointed that it was him and not Ri, no matter how harsh that sounded.  
"Hey, how is everything?" he asked. Pain ripped through me as I explained that Chase had took Ri. He cursed, and took a sharp intake of breath.  
"Can I talk to Sarah?" I was jealous, knowing that he could talk to Sarah when I had no idea where Ri was. I shook it off, ashamed with myself. I knew he cared about Sarah, and I knew he just wanted reassurance she was okay.  
"Sure." I muttered, loud enough for him to hear. I turned to hand the phone to Sarah, but she wasn't there. I looked at Reid and he frowned confused. After a moment, understanding filled his eyes. We looked around, but she was nowhere to be seen. I cursed mentally, before admitting to Caleb;  
"She's gone too."

**Caleb POV**

As I heard those words escape Tyler's lips, there was a loud crash on my car roof. I slammed the brakes on, my seatbelt jerking me backwards. Whatever was on top of my car landed with aother crash on my bonnet. Chase.

He smirked at me, and I knew in that moment _he _had Sarah, the same as he had Ri. I glared at him, and he disappeared, though not before shattering all my windows with his Power. I froze in my seat for a moment, debating what to do next.

No matter what, I was going to Putnam Barn to fight Chase. Before, I had sworn to do it alone, but now he had Sarah. And, as bad as I fet for thinking it, more importantly he had Ri. If I went in alone and something happened to her, would Reid and Tyler ever forgive me? I sighed, knowing what I had to do. My phone was still in my hand, and I could faintly hear the frantic yells of Reid, Karen and Tyler as they demanded to know what had happened. I put the phone back to my ear.

"Meet me at Putnam Barn."

**AN – Sorry this is a shorter chapter guys! I just didn't want the fight in this one as well as the kidnap. Next chapter is the fight scene...will everyone survive? :P Let me know what you thought! X**


	15. Fight

**AN – Here it is, the fight scene! *waves flag* GO TEAM COVENANT!**

**Ri POV**

I groaned as I opened my eyes. My body felt heavy like lead. I blinked a few times, taking in my surroundings. I gasped as I saw Sarah, levitating a few feet off the floor, her hair floating around her. She looked peaceful, ethereal. She also looked dead.

I glared as I saw Chase walk towards me. I growled at him when he knelt in front of me, and brushed my hair out of my face.

He tutted,and leaned back on his heels. "Now now Rihannah, play nice. After all, you're my guest of honour." He shot a glance at sarah's unconscious form. "Well, one of them." I took a deep breath, trying to calm my temper. "What do you want with us, asshole?" Huh, so much for controlling my temper. He smiled. Apparently though I was snappy with him, I _had _asked the correct question.

"I want Caleb's Power. And when they ascend, I want Pogue's and Reid's and Tyler's. Sarah is here to help persuade Caleb to give his up without a fight. You're here for that purpose too, but also because I know Reid and Tyler would do anything for you. I'd rather wait until they're ascended, but if I have to I'll use you to get their Power tonight too. Without his brothers Pogue will roll over and give up straight away. " I snorted a laugh. He scowled at me, his expression daring me to contradict what he had just said. Well, I never back down from a challenge.

"They would do anything for me, which is why when I tell them not to will you their Power, they'll listen to me, whether they like it or not." He glared at me again, and his eyes flashed black. Without any more warning than that, my skin became red, and I felt like I was on fire. I couldn't hold back my screams.

**Caleb POV**

Reid and Tyler must have Used to get here, but for once I couldn't yell at them. For once I agreed with their Using. Karen wasn't with them. As if sensing my question, Reid explained. "We Used to send her to your place. Figured she'd be safe with Evelyn." I nodded silently. We stalked towards the barn in silence, each of us mentally preparing for whatever was about to come.

A chilling scream pierced the silence, freezing me to the core.

We broke into a run, storming into the barn to see Chase standing over Ri, smiling darkly as she writhed in pain. Her skin was red, blistering in some places, it looked as if she was burning. Instinctively, I let the Power flood me, knowing Reid and Tyler were doing the same. The force of it made the barn shake.

Chase stopped whatever he was doing to Ri, and she curled up in a ball, whimpering. He slowly turned to face us.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooh! Witchy!" He jeered, seeming unfazed by the cold rage that was pouring off us. He raised a hand to his lips in mock horror. "Oops, did I say...witch?" Next to me, Reid was shaking. On my other side, Tyler was eyeing the barn, trying to work out the best way to get to Ri.

At Chase's comment, Ri choked out a laugh. "God you're pathetic!" She spat. I had to admire her guts even though she was clearly in a lot of pain. He turned to glare at her. "How about I give you another taster of my Power bitch?" He snarled. Tyler and Reid were both shaking with anger now, and Tyler shot a ball of energy at Chase's back, making him stumble. That effectively took his attention off Ri. Unfortunately, it meant his attention was back on us. Up until now I had been trying to ignore my Sarah floating, looking like a corpse. Now I couldn't.

"How about you leave Ri, Sarah and the rest of us alone?" I said, injecting my voice with venom. Reid made an addition, "And then we'll let you live." Tyler snorted. Chase had the gall to look amused. "How about I make you all my biatches?"

Reid growled out, "We'll never will you our Powers." Chase raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Well then, it looks like trouble for Sarah and Rihannah then doesn't it?" Tyler glared at him. If looks could kill, Chase Collins would surely be dead. "I'm not going to let that happen." I said softly. Tyler and Reid nodded in agreement.

Chase sighed dramatically and raised his hands. "Okay. Let's do it your way." He thrust his hands forward and shot a massive ball of energy at us, throwing us backwards into some beams. I groaned, crawling forwards, trying to stand. Tyler and Reid were doing the same, their eyes on Ri the whole time. Everytime I tried to stand, Chase kicked more energy balls at me, keeping me down. He sneered at me. "Like taking candy from a baby." He was so busy with me he didn't notice Reid and Tyler moving to his sides. They exchanged a glance. "Bullshit!" Reid exclaimed, and they both slammed him with energy balls. He dropped to his knees, giving me a chance to stand.

Tyler and Reid both ran to Ri's side, hugging her, as Chase and I went at it, each of us hurling energy ball after energy ball at eachother. We were fairly evenly matched until Chase changed tactics. He Used his Power like ropes, dragging me towards him. Luckily Ri noticed. "Caleb!" She yelled. Reid and Tyler turned their attention to me and Chase, their faces dark with anger.

They Used to throw him into a wall, but not before he had hurled me up through the wooden floor above us. I landed with a thud, wincing in pain. It felt like my ribs had cracked. I was granted brief respite as I heard Chase fighting with Reid and Tyler below.

**Ri POV**

I watched the scene in fear. Caleb was above us, but I couldn't hear him. I chewed my lip, praying he was okay. My skin still felt raw and sore, but the heaviness of my body had gone, and I could move again. I watched as Chase was locked in battle with my brother and the love of my life. I hoped they would be okay, heaven knew I couldn't live without them.

Chase had knocked Tyler down, and quickly turned his attention to Reid, who was momentarily distracted, checking if Tyler was okay. Chase used the opportunity to his advantage, throwing Reid back into a wall, cracking his head against it. I screamed, and ran to him, shaking with anger and fear. I knelt by him shaking him gently to try wake him up. Blood was seeping from a cut on his head. He was bruised, and his leg looked broken. I should have been watching Chase, but I wasn't.

A sound behind made me turn my head in time to see him toss an energy ball at me and reid. It was huge, and there was no way I could escape that unphased. I genuinely believed that in the state he was in, it would have killed Reid. Tyler Used to move in front of me, pushing me out of the way. The full impact of the energy ball hit him square in the chest, and he crumpled to the ground.

**Chase POV**

I smirked, knowing that the Garwins and Simms were no longer a problem for me. Using, I levitated up to where Caleb was, relishing the delicious feel of the Power coursing through my veins.

"Child's play." I crowed. I was satisfied that the end was near for Caleb Danvers and his little 'Covenant' and I couldn't help but rub salt in the wounds. He twisted to face me, and I threw my power at him, sending him flying off the walkway we were on and into a pillar halfway across the barn. Rather than falling down to the ground like I expected, he was suspended there. I frowned, confused, until a bolt of lightning and Power hit him in the chest. He screamed with agony, and the sound was music to my ears.

"FINALLY!" I yelled, gleeful. Now, after my long wait, I would get the Power that was rightfully mine. "Scary, isn't it? The Power you get when you ascend. Frankly, I don't think you're cut out for it. So let's make this easy, and call it a night?" I flicked a small ball of energy at him as I talked, adding just a little more pain to the agonising ascension pains.

I watched him writhing and screaming, and for a brief second I felt almost sorry for him. Then I remembered what his family had done to my ancestors, and shook the feeling off. "Just say the words." I chided him. He sank to the ground, the Power engulfing his body, and then soaking into his skin. He looked up at me, deafeat shining in is pitch black eyes for a second. "I wi-" he started.

**Ri POV**

_SHIT!_

Reid was unconscious, bleeding from his head. Tyler was unconscious, battered, bruised and looking so close to death it was killing me. Sarah was unconscious, floating, blissfully unaware of what was going on, and Caleb was weakening. "I wi-" he started.

I had to do something.

So I shouted the first thing that came into my head.

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away right NOW!" I screamed. Caleb stopped talking, snapped back to reality. Chase snapped his head round to look at me, growling in frustration. He stalked towards me, ad I knew I had to keep him distracted long enough for Caleb to adjust to the amount of Power he had just recieved.

"Well, you did just tell him to say the words. Having seen the Labyrinth a huge number of times I know the words. I just thought I'd help." I said, in the most innocent voice I could muster. I scrambled to my feet and started backing away from him heading towards the door.

He snarled at me, raising his hands, and I braced my self for a surge of pain that never came.

**Caleb POV**

Shakes were wracking my body. The pain of the ascension was almost unbearable. I felt as though I had failed everyone I loved. Pogue and Kate were lying in hospital. Sarah and Ri had been kidnapped by a psycho, and reid and Tyler were lying unconscious, possibly dying. I felt myself giving up, conceding to Chase's request. Until I heard Ri's voice.

I couldn't help but smile. Only she would quote the Labyrinth at a time like this. I remembered when we first saw the film, and she became obsessed with David Bowie. She thought he was the most gorgeous guy to grace the earth. Made Tyler jealous.

As I watched her backing away from Chase, goading him, I felt a surge of pride. She had no Power, yet she was willing to face up to him, to save me. To save reid. To save Tyler. To save all of us. The pride for her was quickly followed by a surge of self loathing. How the fuck could I have been about to give up?

I saw Chase raising his hands, saw Ri brace herself for the hit, and I let loose.

**Chase POV**

Rihannah's eyes widened, and she dropped to the floor, rolling to the side. As she did, a bolt of energy smacked me in the back, throwing me forward with renewed force. Apparently Caleb was back to fighting.

As he did, a lamp fell into the hay, setting it alight. Right by poor, sweet Sarah. Shame.

I didn't have the time to glaot though. What Rihannah had said had seemingly injected Caleb with a new lease of life, and he was hurtling energy balls at me left, right and centre. I dived to one side, only narrowly missing one. Standing, I clapped slowly and sarcastically. "Well, well. I'm impressed." I taunted. Caleb responded dryly. "Thanks." He shoved another wave of energy at me, and I flew backwards across the barn, smashing through railing, and then crashing to the floor. Pain jolted through me.

I got to my feet somewhat shakily, fuming that he was so strong. "Whoa! Trying to show off for your date huh?" I teased, goading him. He hurled more energy at me, and it grazed my arm as I threw myself to the side. Pissed off, and a little bored by now, I noticed some abandoned farming equipment. Nice and sharp.

I Used to throw it at him, but he flipped in the air and it missed. He adapted my idea, sending a stream of pitchforks my way. I faintly heard Rihannah mumbling, "Shit Cale, all you need now is the angry mob to reawaken." She was trying desperately to revive her boyfriend and brother.

I dodged the pitchforks, and he threw another ball of energy at me. But this time, I caught it.

**Caleb POV**

He caught my energy ball.

Was that even possible?

Shit.

Shit.

SHIT!

He played with it for a moment, before hurling it back at me with enough force to send me crashing backwards into stacks of old wooden crates. I struggled to crawl out of the destroyed crates, crawling out, splinters pricking my bare hands.

Chase stood watching. He flicked his finger down, and a wave of Power slammed into me from above.

He stalked towards me, crouching down. His hand grabbed my hair, and he yanked my head up to look at Sarah. She was still floating, but there were flames there now, licking the wooden beams dangerously. He then twisted my head so I could see Ri, trying desperately to wake Reid and Tyler up, tears streaming down her face. I felt a pang of guilt. I should never have told them to meet me here. Tyler looked dead, and it was all my fault.

"Ready to say uncle?" Chase asked, a cruel edge to his voice. I looked at Ri once again. Even if I had failed everyone else, I wouldn't fail my sister. "I'm ready for you to go to hell!" I spat at him.

He smiled and nodded, like it had been the answer he was expecting. He stared intently at Sarah, and the flames blazed higher, closer to her. I couldn't say anything. He raised me upwards with his Power and suspended me there a moment. I could see all the destruction in the barn.

I saw Sarah floating, so beautiful, the flames casting dancing patterns across her face.

I saw Reid, slumped against a pillar, blood trickling down his face, ever present fingerless gloves torn.

I saw Tyler, lying motionless. Bruised. Beaten. Bloodied.

I saw Rihannah. Makeup streaked down her face as she sobbed, her Fall Fest dress dusty and ripped.

I saw what I was fighting for.

Chase threw me out the window.

I landed a few feet outside, broken glass stabbing into my back. The rain poured down, soothing some of my cuts.

Chase was stalking out towards me.

**Ri POV**

I didn't know what to do. I could feel the heat of the fire warming my back, too close to Sarah for comfort. If she was left there much longer, the flames would consume her and she would burn to death. I knew I had to help her, but I didn't want to leave Reid and Tyler.

The fire crackled, and the acrid smell of smoke hit my nostrils. I got to my feet, knowing what I had to do.

I ran towards Sarah, lifting the full skirt of my dress up so I didn't trip. Not for the first time I thanked the heavens I wore my converse. I reached Sarah, and pulled on her arm, trying to get her to move. She was a dead weight like this. I pulled harder, and whatever magic Chase was using to keep her suspended dropped, her body slamming into mine.

I grunted as I pushed her off me. Thankfully, the magic that was making her levitate was also keeping her unconscious, so the fall woke her up. I breathed out a sigh of relief. "What happened?" She asked, voice cracking with fear and blind panic.

I coughed, the smoke getting thicker by the minute. "Chase. He took us both. Caleb, Reid and Tyler have been fighting him. Caleb's the only one left standing against him now. Reid hit his head pretty hard, and Tyler, Tyler," I broke down in tears.

I was so scared that Tyler wasn't going to make it. I knew if he didn't, it would be my fault. Sarah wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. "Tyler and Reid will be fine. We all will. We just need to get them out of here." She said softly, comforting me.

But with no Power, a fire getting bigger by the minute, and a crazy warlock outside who would happily kill us all, that would be easier said than done.

**Caleb POV**

Chase stalked towards me. He dropped to his knees at my head, and grabbed it with both hands. Jerking my head up, he leaned down, so we were practically nose to nose. "Say it!" He snarled. "Say the words, and this will all be over!" I could sense his desperation, and it gave me relief. When Reid and I fought, the angrier he got, the sloppier his fighting was. I hoped Chase was the same.

"Say it! I"

"I" I repeated, my voice weak and raspy.

"Will you" he coaxed, grip tighter on my head.

"Will you" I coughed.

He looked at me, not stupid enough to say the last two words. His expression was expectant.

"Nothing!" I choked out, bring my leg up to kick him backwards.

We both scrambled up, facing each other, and he tossed more energy balls at me. I deflected them as best I could. When he paused for a second I seized my opportunity. I hurled energy balls back at him, one after the other. He fell to the ground. For a brief second I though that was it. But he got back to his feet all too quickly. We continued to fight, neither one of us gaining the advantage.

He hurled one last energy ball at me, and I caught it. He looked at me shocked. "Recognise the trick?" I quipped. Clearly hanging out with Reid and Rihannah was rubbing off on me. He glared. I manipulated the energy ball, but before I could throw it at him, I was hit with a bolt of lightning. Pain coursed through me, the same pain as when I ascended.

Chase looked up at the sky, then at me. He charged. I hurled the energy ball at him.

**Ri POV**

Sarah and I dragged Reid and Tyler out of the barn just in time to see and energy ball pass through Chase. Like literally pass through him. He soared backwards through the air towards the barn, and was engulfed in an explosion. We dropped to our knees, covering ourselves and the boys as best we could as bits of debris flew through the air. The fight was finally over.

**AN – Phew. Battle scene = finished! Let me know what you thought of it guys, did I do an okay job? X**


	16. Aftermath Part One

**AN – Glad you seem to be enjoying it! I think I only have one chapter left after this, then the sequel begins! So far, it looks like Kate and Pogue are going to be no more, but if you want them to stay together, review and vote! X**

**Ri POV**

It had been a week since the fight at Putnam Barn with Chase.

Kate made a miraculous recovery, when Chase disappeared, the spell he cast on her was broken, and she came round. It puzzled the hell out the doctors that's for sure.

Pogue was recovering too, which is more than can be said for his Ducati. Pogue was devastated, but it was his birthday soon. Cleb, Reid, Sarah, Karen and I decided to club together for a new one for him. It was sweet. Reid, Caleb and I all had the money for it, but Karen had to work extra shifts for her contribution, and Sarah used some money she had saved up for a car for herself.

Reid had been released from hospital after four days. He had finally come round the morning after the fight, dazed, confused, in pain, but alive.

Karen was fine. She had stayed with Evelyn, and had been dragged to go see Uncle William. Aunt Evelyn coerced him into willing Caleb his Power. It had saved Caleb, saved us, but killed William. Karen had been more than a little distressed watching the old man die, even with the knowledge it would save Reid's life.

Caleb had to stay in hospital for a couple of days too. He had broken ribs, a fractured arm, and so many cuts and bruises it was hard to find a patch of unharmed skin.

I was okay. When Chase disappeared, my burns did too. Apparently they were a spell as well. That boy knew some twisted fucking shit thats for damn sure. Sarah and I were the only ones not admitted to the hospital, but I hadn't left once.

Tyler wasn't contributing to Pogue's bike for a reason.

He still hadn't regained consciousness.

I sat by his bed the whole time. Only leaving to use the bathroom, or to see Reid when he was still admitted. The bruises he had were fading and turning yellow. To be honest it looked a little gross, kind of like he was turning mouldy. The doctors stiched his cuts, bound his ribs, which were broken, and put him on a drip. But there was nothing they could do to wake him up. They said it was almost like he had suffered a huge electric shock. Apparently, the only thing to do was wait. So I did.

**Reid POV**

I sighed as I watched Ri through the window into Tyler's room. She hadn't been home in a week. Hell she was still in the dress she wore to Fall Fest. Her hair was lank and greasy and her skin was sallow. It was almost like we'd gone back in time to 3 years ago when we weren't talking.

I couldn't bear seeing her like this. "There has to be something we can do!" I said to Caleb and Poue later as we sat in Pogue's room. He was due to be discharged tomorrow, and we were celebrating his last night in hospital, while trying to work out a way to cheer Ri up. Kate, Sarah and Karen were all at Pogue's, cleaning and making it nice for him. Girls.

While Pogue and I bandied ideas back and forth, Caleb sat quietly. When me and Pogue gave up on coming up with an idea, he spoke up. What he said surprised me.

**Caleb POV**

"We're going to have to Use on him." I said softly. Pogue and Reid stared at me in shock.

I sighed, and explained. "We can Use to heal him or something. It's the only thing I can think of that could work. With the extra Power from my father, it's worth a shot." Pogue and Reid nodded. "We can't let Ri know though." Reid murmered. "If we tell her, and it doesn't work, it'll destroy her. She's already blaming herself for him being in that bed already." I stared at Reid sympathetically. He looked almost as broken as Ri did. Tyler was his best friend, and he'd practically lost him, and it seemed as though Ri was slipping away too.

"We'll do it tomorrow." I said, authoritively. "Pogue, say that you need Ri to help you, she'll leave Tyler for a short while to do that. When she's gone, Reid, keep an eye out for nurses, and I'll try healing him." Reid and Pogue nodded.

Unfortunately at that moment a nurse came in. Not one of the nice ones either. She gasped when she saw me and Reid still with Pogue and shooed us out. "An hour past visiting time! You know the rules! Just because you're young and handsome the other nurses let you get away with murder, well not me..." Her ranting continued down the hall.

We headed out of the hospital, not waiting to see if Ri was coming home with us. She hadn't yet left the hospital. I prayed for her sake tomorrow would work.

**AN – Sorry this chapter is so short in comparison to the others! The next one should be a little longer, and reveals the results of Caleb's experiment, as well as other aftermaths of Chase's Power trip. Enjoy it folks! X**


	17. Aftermath Part TwoFinish

**AN – This is the final chapter bambinos! Hope you enjoy it :D Watch out for the sequel, soming soon! X**

**Ri POV**

I felt more than a little agitated. Pogue needed some help getting ready to leave the hospital, and I couldn't say no to him after everything he went through. But I hated the fact I was away from Tyler. Reid and Caleb had promised me they would look after him while I was gone, and I was grateful. Still in my dress from Fall Fest, I was pretty sure I looked a total mess, but no-one mentioned it. Neither did they mention how crazy it was to neglect myself to just sit with Tyler.

My stomach growled, I'd barely eaten all week, and pangs of hunger shot through me.

I shook them off. How could I be so selfish as to take time out for a hot meal when Tyler was lying in a hospital bed, comatose, because of me?

I walked into Pogue's room, and he flashed me an easy grin. "Hey stanger." He greeted softly. There was no reprimand in his joking tone, but his words made me flinch. I'd kind of neglected Pogue in my bid to stay by Tyler's side. Pogue noticed my flinch and sighed. "Ri, sweetheart, I was kidding. I would have done the same for Kate if the positions had been reversed." I nodded, letting him know I was listening, but my thoughts were still down the corridor with Tyler.

Pogue held his arms out for a hug, and I obliged stiffly. When I pulled away, his nose was wrinkled. "No offence Ri, but you could really do with a shower. It's not good for you to neglect yourself like this." I shugged, not really caring. "I can't afford the time. I need to look after Tyler. What if he woke up and I wasn't there because I was showering, or eating or something?" Pogue frowned. His eyes were full of sympathy. "I know sweetheart. But what if he wakes up and sees you like this? You know he'd blame himself. And I think he'd rather not see you straight away but have you looking healthy, than see you like this." His words struck a nerve. Maybe he was right. I couldn't let Tyler blame himself, it was all my fault, all of it.

I sighed, defeated. "There's a bag for you in the cabinet on the other side of the bed. Sarah brought it, but she didn't want to disturb you and Tyler." I looked in the cabinet he mentioned, and sure enough there was a bag of my clothes in there, as well as my shampoo, conditioner and bodywash. "Now, the shower room is for patients only, but ther's an hour until the nurses are due to come. Plus its Abby on today and she'll understand. Go, lock yourself in that bathroom, and don't come out until you're clean and dressed." He order, pointing to the bathroom that adjoined his private room.

I locked the bathroom door and leaned against it for a moment. "I can't hear the water running!" Pogue called through the door. I sighed again, and walked over to the shower. Turning the water on, I let it heat up while I stripped out of my ragged Fall Fest dress. I took my shampoo, conditioner and bodywash into the shower, making a mental note to thank Sarah. She even remember to bring all raspberry.

Standing under the water, I let the soot, dust, dirt and grime wash off my body. I hadn't really realised what a state I was. I washed my hair three times, leaving the conditioner in while I scrubbed my body. I scrubbed and scrubbed until my skin was pink, and perfectly clean, then I rinsed my hair. I couldn't bring myself to get out of the shower yet though, so I stood for another moment, letting the water beat a tattoo against my back.

Eventually, I got out. I dried myself and dressed quickly, making another mental note to thank Sarah. She not only remembered to bring me matching underwear, but she remembered to match it to the colour top she brought me, a depp sapphire blue. Once dressed, I towel dried my hair and braided it into a loose plait, before twisting it into a bun, securing it with an elastic band. Some loose tendrils escaped and waved around my face, but I didn't care. I packed the dress as best I could into the bag my clean clothes were in, and headed back out to Pogue.

"You smell better." He stated simply. I nodded. "You feel better?" He asked. I thought about it. Yes I did. I felt more human now. I nodded again. He held out a smaller bag to me. "Sarah also brought you this. Said that Tyler might not recognise you without it." He chuckled as I looked in the bag. My makeup.

I returned to the bathroom, and quickly applied the makeup provided. The eyeshadow was a shade of blue similar to my top, and using that and me eyeliner I created my usual smokey look. She hadn't given me lip gloss or anything, but there was a chapstick in there. I slicked it on my lips, and once again, returned to Pogue.

"Right. Before I have to go home, can you take me to see Tyler? I haven't seen him since, well y'know." I nodded, and gave him a hug, surprising even myself. Since the fight with Chase I'd shyed away from hugs and other forms of human contact as much as I could. I wheeled him down the corridor to Tyler's room, where oddly, Reid was standing outside. His eyes widened when he saw me, and he ducked his head in the room, presumably to say something to Caleb. He then sauntered towards us, a grin on his face. I stopped, and Pogue let out an objection. But all I could see was the smile on Reid's face. He nodded his head, answering my silent question, and I ran into Tyler's room, leaving Pogue with Reid in the corridor.

**Reid POV**

"Caleb, Ri and Pogue are-" I stopped talking, seeing my best friend and brother Tyler finally with his eyes open. He looked disorientated and confused, but hell, he was alive and he was awake! "Nice to have you back bro. I'll see you in a second." I went back into the corridor and started walking towards Ri and Pogue. Ri looked a lot better now she had showered and changed. Hell she'd even got makeup on. She still looked too thin, and she still had dark circles under her eyes from her lack of sleep, but I knew that was going to change soon.

I couldn't keep the grin off my face as I walked towards them. Ri stopped, ignoring Pogue's protests. She met my gaze and I watched as hope filled her eyes. I nodded, knowing she wanted to know if Tyler was awake. She ran into his room, leaving me with Pogue.

**Caleb POV**

We had just seen Ri leave to go visit Pogue. I hoped he'd be able to talk her into showering and looking after herself a bit. Tyler wouldn't be happy if he knew how much she was neglecting herself. For a few moments, Reid and I sat talking, trying to work out the best course of action. "She said that it was like what happened when you beat Chase, only the Power didn't pass through him, it stayed in him." Reid said, making me wonder.

"Reid, if that's true, maybe it's Chase's Power that's keeping him unconscious." Reid frowned. "Like a spell or something?" he asked. I nodded. He shook his head. "No, that's impossible. When Chase disappeared, all the other spells broke. Why not this one?" I didn't answer, not really wanting to speak what was on my mind. Unfortunately, Reid was actually quite intuitive when he wanted to be. "Shit. Unless he isn't dead?" I sighed.

"No body was ever found. It's a possibility." Reid's expression darkened and he growled. I sighed again, trying to think of a way to bring Tyler out of his comatose state. I set my face in grim determination. "I'm going to try pulling the Power from him." Reid gasped. "Caleb, you can't, it could kill him!" I shook my head.

"Think about it Reid. The only way to take Tyler's Power would be for him to will it to me. Chase's Power on the other hand is excess, not his. Tyler's Power is rejecting it. This should work." Reid sighed and nodded. "I'm not a fan, but it's the only plan we've got." He muttered, before getting up and leaving the room.

I took a deep breath and let my eyes bleed black. I shuddered as I felt my Power. It was strong, and since ascending it called to me. I gulped. I would _not _end up like my father, addicted. An old man yet still in my prime. I shook myself, willing myself to focus. I turned my attention, and Power to Tyler's body. I could see his Power, silvery white all through his body. And I could see Chase's too.

It wasn't black, but a dull grey, wrapping itself around Tyler's own Power. I called to it, willing it out. Frankly, I hadn't got a clue what I was doing, but it seemed to be working. As Chase's Power got closer to the surface of Tyler's body, his own Power began expanding, pushing it out. Chase's Power left Tyler, as wisps of black-grey smoke. Tyler opened his eyes.

Reid ducked his head into the room, making me jump. "Caleb, Ri and Pogue are-" He stopped, staring at Tyler. His face split into a grin, and I mentally kicked myself. We'd all been so worried about how Ri was taking Tyler's condition none of us had really consider how Reid was feeling. Tyler was his best friend, he was closer to him than me or Pogue, and we ignored his feeling for Ri. I made a mental note to make it up to him.

"Nice to have you back bro. I'll see you in a second." With a last grin to me and Tyler, Reid left the room again. "How long have I been out?" Tyler croaked. I gave him some water, and he gulped it gratefully. "A week. But I'll explain later, I imagine in less than five seconds a very excited girl will land." I grinned and moved away from the bed.

**Ri POV**

I practically leapt on Tyler, hugging him tightly. He groaned in pain slightly, but as I pulled back he hugged me closer. "I can deal." He whispered in my ear. I pulled him into a kiss, our tongues dancing around eachother until we had to stop for breath. "Ty, I was so worried, I thought you were-" Tyler cut me off, smiling. "I know baby, but I'm okay now. We all are." I kissed him again, still not quite believing he was awake. "I love you so much Ty. Please don't ever scare me like that again!" His gorgeous blue eyes locked with mine. "I love you too Ri, and I won't. I promise."

Right on cue, Reid and Pogue came in, and my lovely brother opened his mouth. "Get a room guys." He joked, clearly relieved Tyler was back with us. Pogue joined in, "I think I'm gonna have to stay in hospital a bit longer, seeing you too smooching is making me nauseous." I poked my tongue out at him, and Tyler chuckled. The five of us, Caleb included fell into our usual pattern of banter, laughter and smiles. I smiled to myself. This was the r_eal _power the Covenant held – love, family, friendship. Chase had just been too stupid to see it.

**AN – Okay. Finished! Not too sure I like this chapter, but then again I do kinda. I'm so indecisive! Sequel up soon, I'm starting it now, and I set a challenge for you, pick a song that you think fits each pairing perfectly. That is Reid/Karen, Tyler/Ri, Pogue/Kate & Caleb/Sarah :D Thanks for reading guys, reviewers you are brilliant! X**


End file.
